Irresistible
by Astarpen
Summary: The first time Santana saw Charlie, she thought she was cute even if she was a shitty liar, and if the stab wound was any indication she was part of the criminal element. [Charlie/G!PSantana]
1. Chapter 1

Everyone had regrets. It was just _life_, maybe you were too shy and insecure to ask out that person you crushed on throughout high school. Maybe it was thinking that your outfit was fashionable when it wasn't. Or perhaps thinking you could still handle your alcohol like you did when you were in your early twenties.

As far as Santana Lopez was concerned, her biggest regret—the only thing that she wished she could have a do-over for was signing a deal with the devil. She had been young and foolish, and more importantly she had been desperate. Being accepted into medical school was supposed to be a _happy_ occasion, but all she had been able to think about was how she was going to afford it. She had been already swimming in student loans, and staring at an eviction notice she had made the idiotic decision to strike a deal with Russell Fabray to pay her debt, and pay for her education.

Everyone in the neighborhood _knew _exactly what type of man Russell Fabray was. It didn't matter that he lived in a rather modest house and he appeared to be a very active pillar of the community. From churches to charity work.

It was all _bullshit_. Yes, Russell Fabray went to mass every Sunday, and yes, he did do quite of bit of charity work—she had seen him in the soup kitchens at least twice a _month_ giving out food to the homeless. And yes, he seemed to be a _perfect _family man. Blessed with twins, a boy and a girl and a very loving if not ditzy wife. But behind that jovial smile of his and the almost easy-going nature of his, Russell Fabray was a _monster_.

Racketeering, organized crime, she was sure that he also bought and sold arms to wannabe gangsters and she was mostly certain that he had dropped his fair share of bodies. He certainly had a protection racket, but the people didn't seem to mind paying for it. No one was selling drugs in the neighborhood, well none of the illegal kind. She was certain he had opened up the only legal cannabis store in the area, which was currently making money hand over fist.

He was the _devil_, and she had made a deal with him. Her debts were paid, her landlord stopped asking her to pay rent, and she hadn't struggled all through medical school. She had graduated top of her class, without worrying about the insane price of textbooks, or simple food. She had even gotten a surgical residency at one of the nearby teaching hospitals, another _gift_ from Russell.

She had _tried _to pay him back when she started to make a bit of money of her own, but he hadn't wanted a penny from her, she had even offered to pay him _with _interest. But he had refused, she was an investment, and he would need her services at some point or another. She was worried that her body was going to be the next one that Russell Fabray dropped, until one night she had been dragged into a dark SUV, and taken to a what she assumed was an abandoned warehouse, but the insides were _clean_, sterile even. And when she was forcibly dragged inside, she _spotted_ a man clutching his stomach, his hands a bloody mess. It takes her a moment to realize that he has a gunshot wound to the stomach.

It's almost clear what they want her to do, and she realizes she's not the only one who's made a deal with the devil. She has _nurses_, and assistants there working for her, helping her save the man's life. They don't talk, they just work for hours trying to save the man's life.

She does some of her best work that day, because she's terrified of the consequences if she _fails_, and she manages to save him. Barely, she's certain he dies a few times on the table, but she stops the bleeding and removes the bullet which is quickly whisked away by one of the men who is there. She doesn't give it any mind and she has no idea where or _how _they've managed to get blood and plasma, or even powerful anesthetic. But they have it all.

It's basically a functioning hospital. And when the man is stable, and she's exhausted she gets driven back home. The experience is traumatizing and she hopes it's not a nightly thing. She _prays_ it's not a nightly thing because she's unsure how she can continue her career and be some doctor for criminals. She really hopes it's the end of it.

And for two weeks, she hopes that her debt is paid, until Russell Fabray walks into her office, apparently, he had an appointment, and hands her a manila envelope that contains fifteen thousand dollars, in hundred-dollar bills. She wants to say no but Russell with that easy going smile of his, which she had never noticed was menacing before shakes his head.

'_People should always be paid what their worth._'

The devil always came around to get what was his, and in this case, she knew what he wanted. His own personal doctor and trauma team for _criminals_. The money was just to ensure _loyalty_ to him and to forget any names. He didn't even seem to mind that they wouldn't be able to save everyone, so long as they provided the very best care.

The only thing she could have done at that moment was negotiate a better deal for herself, being kidnapped every time that someone needed emergency surgery wasn't good for anyone, and work hours, she needed sleep especially if she was going to keep doing a good job and Russell had agreed.

She had changed her hours at work, from eight till three and she would be on-call till midnight from that point on. She had also forced him to agree that it would be better to allow people who couldn't afford a regular doctor to see her. To give it an air of legitimacy, it was her way of giving back to the community.

To most people, like Tina the nurse who quite frankly ran the entire operation, from ordering all the necessary medical equipment, Russell wasn't the _devil_. And even if he was, the cost had only been their _social _life. They all made more than enough money, and they weren't even doing anything illegal. They were helping the community that they had grown up in.

Even if some of the criminals were _crude _and made sexually charged advances, it was still worth it. And it was why they kept Karofsky around.

**~ O ~**

"We've got the patient in bed three who is insisting on seeing a doctor." Tina murmured to her as she headed to check the whiteboard that they had. They only had ten beds and most of the area was curtained off so it led to some modicum of privacy for the patients.

Santana groaned as she sipped on her fourth coffee of the day, whenever Tina said something like that it usually meant that it was very minor, and it was something she could handle. "So, tell the patient you're the doctor and fix them."

Tina snorted at that, "Dave said bed 4 is a VIP, I mean I don't recognize her but if Dave says that they're a VIP then they're a VIP, so you know try not to rip their head off for being stupid."

Santana snorted, she made no promises. Her days were long and some of the criminals she had to deal with were dumb as rocks. Tina hands her a clipboard and she makes her way towards the curtained off area. It seemed like a simple laceration according to Tina's notes and she looks up to see a blonde woman sitting on one of the beds holding her shoulder with a pad that was currently soaked through with blood. She certainly didn't _look _like a VIP. "Hello, I'm Doctor Lopez, I'll be your doctor today."

A startling pair of hazel-green eyes flick towards her for a moment, "Cool," the woman drawls.

Santana takes a seat close to the woman, she seemed almost lethargic, but that seemed almost normal. "So—could I have a name?" Santana asks.

"Charlie."

"That's a nice name," Santana said conversationally as she puts on some gloves and gently peels back the thick gauze pad that is soaked with Charlie's blood. "You want to tell me what happened Charlie?"

"I fell down some stairs," came the flat reply.

Santana stopped what she was doing, and looked into Charlie's face, only to see an amused smirk playing on her lips. She was definitely part of the criminal element and even though she's _cute _for a criminal, she didn't date patients she had worked too hard to get licensed to blow it all on a few minutes of pleasure. Especially with one that was clearly a shitty liar, this looked like a rather clean stab wound. "I see. Was it a flight of stairs with a bunch of shattered glass bottles on the ground?" This elicits laughter from Charlie who swears after a moment. "I'm just saying that you got lucky that the wound isn't any deeper." Santana mused. It was a deep one to the anterior aspect of the deltoid muscle, it seemed to have torn through some of the more superficial arteries, but it certainly hadn't gone through any of the major ones. "I'm going to clean the wound, it will hurt. A lot. Then I'm going to stitch it closed, Tina will give you instructions on how to keep the wound clean, and how to take care of it."

"Okay."

Santana flicks her eyes to the woman for a moment, those eyes of hers were focused on her, even if she seemed relatively relaxed. "Dave says you're a VIP," she says conversationally as she gets the instruments she's going to need.

"Me? I can barely walk down the stairs without tripping on them. I'm no one important," came the simple reply.

"So, we're sticking to that story?" Santana questioned as she removed her gloves, and put on a new pair and began to cleanse the wound. She hears the soft hiss and looks up at the woman who still had a rather easy going smile on her face.

"Yes." Came the monosyllabic reply from Charlie. "You don't have to numb it," she says before Santana can open the numbing agent.

"Excuse me?" Santana asks blinking.

"I'd rather you didn't numb it," Charlie repeats, raising her own eyebrow.

Santana raises a brow, "You fell down some stairs. I think it's clear to everyone that Rambo you are _not_." When Charlie just stares at her she sighs. "If you scream, I'm putting the numbing agent on. I am not dealing with someone who thinks they are tough shit."

"Fair enough." Charlie said nodding her head for Santana to continue.

Santana studies Charlie once more before starting to make the sutures, and after a quiet _hiss_, there is nothing else as she begins to suture the wound close. "This still doesn't make you Rambo," she says as she finished, pulling off her gloves and looking at the sutured wound.

"Noted," Charlie responds as she reaches for her worn leather jacket and slides it on. "Now do I get my gold star sticker and another sucker?" She waves the empty stick with her good arm.

Santana resisted the urge to snort. "You're not five."

"People have said otherwise. So, sticker and sucker?"

Santana rolled her eyes, well hopefully it was the last time she had to deal with this particularly brand of crazy. Maybe Charlie was a masochist. Either way she hoped that she never really had to deal with this '_VIP'_ again. She stops at the makeshift desk and nods towards Tina. "Give her a sticker or something."

"And a sucker," Charlie adds unhelpfully.

"We've got pretzel sticks," Tina said when Santana rolls her eyes and grabs the next clipboard ready to get back to work.

"That'll have to do," Charlie said as she fishes open her pocket and drops a stack of money onto the table. She reaches and grabs one pretzel stick, putting it in her mouth.

Santana looks up to spot Charlie balancing the pretzel stick between her lips. She looks absolutely ridiculous and it takes all she has not to laugh at how stupid she looks. "Give her the talk about keeping her wound clean, and what to look out for." Bed five looked like a simple dislocated shoulder, she could reset that in her sleep. But she'd need Karofsky's help. "Dave, I need you in bed five." She spots Dave staring at Charlie and scowls as she moves to wave a hand in front of his face. "You got the wrong person Dave, she said she wasn't a VIP. Whatever the fuck that means."

Dave turned to look at Santana an incredulous look on his face, "Santana, that's Charlotte Fabray. Russell's only _daughter_," he hisses at her.

Santana turns to watch as Charlie chews on the pretzel stick as Tina talks. "She's still a weirdo Dave, it's no big deal. Now can we go because we've got a patient in bed five. This weekend is like my first weekend off and I want to get out of here early." Maybe she could finally get laid.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas Fabray studied his twin sister and sighed, as she attempted to wear that worn out leather jacket of hers. "So, what have we learned?" He asks as he moves to help her before she ends up tripping and killing herself.

"I don't know Lucas, what have I learned?" Charlie asked an almost innocent smile on her face as she lets her twin help her. When he finishes helping her, she follows him to his SUV and gets in the back with him.

"I don't know how about to not to get into _bar _fights? Or how about you shouldn't slip your detail to get into bar fights. Dad isn't _pleased_," Lucas hissed at her, he could already feel the headache coming on.

"Dad hasn't been pleased since I dropped out of university and went to trade school," Charlie pointed out. "Not everyone can be the golden boy Lucas. Plus, it was merely a _misunderstanding_."

"He's upset because you had a 4.0 GPA, and got _bored_, in your third year and decided you needed a change. You literally had _one _more year of school to graduate—less than that, you're missing like six credits. You could still go back and get your degree. It'll get him off your back." Lucas sighed, he sounded _exactly _like their father did which was probably why Charlie was on the verge of ignoring him. He inhales and looks at Charlie, "How is business?"

"The garage is doing _well_, but you knew that since you're the one that gave us that massive contract to service public transportation," Charlie pointed out dryly. "Dad believes I'm due for an expansion," Charlie said after a moment, she brightens after the memory passes. "I told him to go fuck himself."

"So, it went well then?" Lucas said flatly, the fact that their father wanted to use Charlie's business as a way to launder his money meant that he saw the potential. That Charlie had managed to turn a failing garage into a money maker on her own, his twin had a head for business that she kept under wraps. But Charlie seemed to _resist_ getting tangled in their father's business. Which was both admirable and _stupid_. Their father had never wanted them to be street level thugs, the _cops_ didn't come after titans of industry. They didn't _shoot_ white-collar gangsters. Charlie was supposed to have taken over her father's construction company and he was supposed to get into politics and slide them government contracts.

"It went as well as it normally does, I got a backhand for my troubles," Charlie smiled as if she was pleased with getting under her father's skin. "I think I should sell the garage."

Lucas sighed, of course that's what happened. Of course, Charlie and his father were on a collision course, one he _knew _his father would win. He just didn't know what that _win_ would look like, he'd like to believe his father was above ordering a hit out on Charlie, but if his father thought for one instance that Charlie was going to turn on the family, he wouldn't hesitate to pull that trigger. Nothing his sister had done had suggested that she was loyal to the family. "_Charlotte_." It came out as a sigh and Charlie finally looked at him. "Rachel thinks we should go on a double date."

"I'm sorry the last person I slept with had a boyfriend, who stabbed me in the arm after I called him a pencil-dick. It was rude of me, you shouldn't make fun of people for things that they can't help. But he smelled like stinky feet and I felt like that might actually hurt his feeling. What if he had a gland condition? I thought I was going for the low hanging fruit. I mean I did kick him in the balls after he stabbed me so I mean I guess I did." Charlie laughs at her own joke. "When I find the right person Lucas, I promise you, that I'll get around to telling you when I feel like it."

Lucas rolls his eyes, "You're _impossible_." He's met with Charlie's lopsided smile and he sighs. "If you're going to sell the garage, offer it to dad first. Do not sell it to someone you _know _dad hates just to piss him off."

"There's this little bar that I was thinking of buying. It's a bit of a dive, not like burn your clothes and hope you don't get tetanus dive. But like—it's seen better days and it really could use a coat of paint. They have these _burgers—_there's no real menu it's _awesome_. It's basically whatever the chef feels like making that day. I went every day last week new burger every day."

"Are you selling the garage because you don't have the capital to buy a _dive _bar?" He knew Charlie was _flush_ in cash. She had real estate holdings, she had various other businesses, probably more businesses than their father was aware of. His father had made a mistake in insisting that Charlie take civil engineering. Her head was in business and more importantly accounting. At least he _assumed_ that was the case. Charlie didn't quite seem to have an anchor in her life and seemed to bounce from one idea to another. He had thought the garage was Charlie's attempt to put down some roots, but it was obvious she was already bored with it.

"No, I'm selling the garage because I'm bored. I want to buy the dive bar because I like it, and want to eat there for free. But alas the owner doesn't want to sell, and I'm not willing to pay whatever it takes to acquire his business. So, I'm going to buy the building. I'll make a tidy profit selling it off because of gentrification and move onto the next thing."

"Charlie gentrification takes _years_—" Lucas paused and frowned when Charlie simply smiled at him. It was so much like their father's easy going and there was that familiar steel behind Charlie's eyes. No wonder they didn't get along they were basically the same person. "No one was supposed to know about the new headquarters. We were going to unveil that next month."

Charlie smiled, "I swiped right on one of the lawyers that were in town, and he spent most of the night bragging about it. To be fair, I just thought he looked decent enough to sleep with because I was bored, and he was the first one to get back to me. I didn't end up sleeping with him. I mean you're the lawyer, nothing I did was illegal was it?"

"Charlotte the _optics_—"

"I already had property in that area," Charlie interrupted.

"I'll have to abstain, _again_." Lucas groaned rubbing his forehead. Rachel had already begun to tease him about wrinkles and grey hair. This is what it meant to keep his twin and his father from killing each other. This is what he got for trying to get into politics and trying to do some good for his family.

Charlie smiles and pats him on the leg with her good arm, as she arrives at her apartment. "Thanks for the ride Lucas." Before Lucas can say anything or worse invite himself over, she hops out of his SUV and closes the door quickly, wincing at the tightness in her arm. She debated internally what she wanted to do, she could go to bed and rest like a normal person who had been stabbed. Or she could go and find someone who was impressed with the fact that she had been stabbed and was a semi-decent lay.

A slow lazy smile crosses Charlie's face as she pulls out her phone and flicks through her apps till, she lands on Uber. There was absolutely no contest in her choice, and if she moved quickly again, she'd give her detail the slip before they even knew she was missing. Tonight, all she wanted to do was get drunk, and find someone who didn't have a boyfriend, who had thought it was a good idea to stab someone. She was certain that someone had taken care of the poor idiot. Maybe he had gotten his teeth kicked in or had been curbed stomped she didn't really give it much thought. She certainly never gave express instructions to hurt anyone, in fact she generally insisted that her detail _avoid_ causing a scene, but she had been stabbed and she assumed it could have been worse.

She probably should avoid any dives this time, but she was a sucker for cheap questionable booze. Though if she got stabbed again it would lead to a confrontation with her father about her safety, and she really didn't want to have to deal with that.

**~ O ~**

Charlie _rarely_ made mistakes, at least mistakes that she couldn't turn into her favor. This was one of those mistakes that she couldn't see the upside in. The beer wasn't _cheap_, and for some strange reason it had hints of chocolate in it. As far as she was concerned it was an abomination. This wasn't a good Scotch whiskey, that she may or may not have stolen from her father. It was beer and it tasted absolutely _awful_. What was wrong with cheap slightly watered-down beer?

And as she sat in her in her booth watching the people drinking and eating overpriced food, she realized that this _wasn't _a place where she could _easily_ pick up anyone. The women seemed far to classy and she had seen some repulsed looks thrown her way. They simply didn't appreciate her vintage leather jacket, and torn jeans, that may or may not have blood on them. It was a shame really, she should have stayed at home and used Tinder.

But maybe if she was patient someone who interested her would stick out and she could attempt to work her magic on them. She motions to the waitress, even as she kept her eyes on the bustle of the people, listening to the chatter. When the waitress finally comes to her table, she points to the craft beer, "That's an abomination to beers. I don't blame you, and there is still a huge tip coming your way if you get me something that's not for hipsters. I'll take a scotch, cheap whiskey, or hard liquor."

The waitress blinked, surprised at the visceral reaction from Charlie but nods and removes the beer from the table. "I'll be right back with your order."

Charlie leans back in her seat and focuses on the door. Hoping that someone, _anyone _interesting would walk through the doors. She flashes a smile at the waitress when she puts a glass of whiskey on the table and she leans forward to take a sip. She hums mostly to herself, that woman was too tall for her. The next guys beard was to bushy, if she ended up riding his face, the thought of getting carpet burn of some sort was off-putting. The next was a group of friends, and she didn't see anyone who she wanted in her apartment.

Taking another sip of her of her drink, she sighs as the door stops moving. She pulls out her phone and opens Tinder and begins to flick through the profiles, quickly. There were far too many hipsters, which probably meant vegans or other pretentious nonsense that she couldn't give a fuck about. They liked chocolate in their beer, they clearly couldn't be trusted.

"Look Brittany, I've told you. I'd rather curl up and catch up on The Crown or _read _a book. I don't get that much time off—"

Charlie's eyes flick up, the voice seemed familiar and she raises a brow when she spots the doctor who had stitched her up. Lopez—Dr. Santana Lopez, her father had given them both information on where to go if they were hurt, and had mentioned that name. It was a pretty enough name, and Santana looked _good_, when she wasn't wearing scrubs. Charlie tilts her head slightly, as her eyes focus on Santana's ass, watching as she walks to the bar with her tall friend.

Managing to tear her eyes off Santana's ass for a moment Charlie finishes her drink and pulls out her wallet and flicks through the cash. She finally settles on a 100-dollar bill and waves over the waitress holding the bill out for her. "That's for you. You see those two women who just came in. I'll take care of the bill. She's the doctor who stitched me up."

The waitress beamed at Charlie, she hadn't thought that she could afford to leave a decent tip and it was clear she certainly wasn't the normal clientele. "Of course. Should I let them know it's from you?"

"No," Charlie said with a shrug, but taps her empty glass. "One more of these though." She would wait and pick her moment before she approached.


	3. Chapter 3

"Look Brittany, I've told you. I'd rather curl up and catch up on The Crown or _read _a book. I don't get that much time off—"

Brittany S. Pierce raised her hand causing Santana to scowl at her, she wasn't having it. "You can't use the excuse that you're busy at work to avoid _meeting_ someone Santana. You don't even _try_ anymore. You get this time off once every three months. And I'm sure someone will understand you're a very busy doctor who has to save lives. I'm sure people will be into that, or at the least understand," Brittany said in a flat even tone, she was so over Santana's lame excuses.

"My _body_ isn't an excuse Britt. I don't want to explain my condition to people, it's complicated and most people can't handle it." Before Brittany can argue Santana shoots her a look. "I'm not a teenager Brittany, I'm _okay_ with my body being how it is. I'm okay that other people might not be okay with my body. My job is _important_ to me, and it gives me purpose. I help people, sick people, I give back to my community, and I make plenty of money at my practice." If she really wanted to have sex with someone, there was always someone she could pay. But paying for sex made her feel gross, and desperate, so she definitely wasn't going to mention it to Brittany.

Brittany nods, she was trying to be supportive but Santana really needed to find someone. She spots some empty seats at the bar and hooks her arm around Santana's elbow and leads her to it. "Well, that's why we're here. We're going to get you just tipsy enough to be a bit more open, and hopefully get you a couple of numbers." She takes a seat and grins at Santana.

"Really? This is where you want me to try and meet someone?" Santana looked around. "Couldn't take me to a bar near a hospital or something where there would be single doctors and nurses?"

"The last time we went to one of those, it didn't _go _well," Brittany reminded her. Surprisingly nurses were rather chatty and after a failed attempt everyone had known. It had taken Santana some time to get over it, though she knew some of the doctors and nurses at that hospital still made some shitty comments. "So, drinks, you can put your amazing salary to work."

Santana rolled her eyes, "You only brought me here so you can drink as much as you want knowing I'd foot the bill."

"Guilty, they have chocolate in their beer Santana, _chocolate_."

Santana rolled her eyes and glanced at the bar menu, "I'm only going to have one drink. I do not want to spend the rest of my weekend, laid up in bed with a mild hangover."

"Lightweight," Brittany teased as she spun around on her seat and took a look at who she could set Santana up with. There were quite a few women, and she nudges Santana. "What about the one with the piercings and tattoos?" She asks nodding towards a woman who had blue hair.

Santana looked at the ceiling before discreetly glancing at the woman who Brittany was staring at her and she grimaces, "She looks like Dani—_hard pass_."

Brittany pouts and keeps spinning on the bar stool, but this seemed to be a place for couples, and Santana didn't like unnecessary drama. She sighs, maybe this place hadn't been the best place to pick someone up for Santana. She knew Santana would outright refuse going to a club, there were times when Santana acted like an _old _lady. It wasn't really fun. "This would be easier if you had Tinder."

"Yes, meeting people on the internet. What could _possibly_ go wrong especially when I tell them about my body?" Santana pointed out bluntly. She _loved _Brittany. She really did love Brittany, but she was about ready to strangle her.

"You do need to put yourself _out _there Santana. I'm right here, so you don't have to be afraid—"

"I am not afraid," Santana snaps at Brittany.

"Are you ready to order?"

"I'll have the beer with chocolate in it!" Brittany said cheerfully, and glances at Santana. "She'll have the same."

"No. _No _I won't," Santana groaned, "I'll have an IPA," she rolls her eyes at Brittany once more as she pulls out her credit card. Put the drinks and whatever on the card."

The bartender flashed Santana a bright smile, "Of course, but don't worry about paying," she said as she moved to get their drinks ready.

Brittany blinked and nudged Santana, "You _still _got it."

Santana blinks and looks at the bartender slightly confused for a moment, before flushing a bit. The bartender was indeed cute, but that didn't mean anything. "I don't have anything, I don't even know her name," Santana frowned.

"Calm down, just flirt with her when she gets back with the drinks, you've got this," Brittany whispers to her as the bartender heads back carrying two large beer mugs and places them down in front of the two of them.

Santana nods, it was stupid to get her hopes up this was probably just a bartender hoping to get a massive tip after hearing about how she was a loner, but still— "Uh, _thanks_. Um, you're really pretty—what time do you get off work tonight?"

The bartender blinks and glances over at Brittany who just looks embarrassed for her friend. She thinks for a moment and glances down at the drinks, "I could get fired if I gave out free drinks, according to one of the servers, someone saw you come in and said that they'd take care of it for you."

A mortified look appeared on Santana's face, this was why she didn't flirt. This was also why she stayed at home and watched the crown and read books like a normal healthy adult. "I'm sorry, I just thought—"

"That means someone in the bar thinks she's hot right?" Brittany presses deciding to go back to looking around. "Or maybe it's someone you know."

Santana whips around, she felt stupid which put her in a bad mood. She had thought that someone had found her attractive. If it was just a patient who was trying to be discrete, she was going to have a few words with them about crossing professional boundaries, even if they were just trying to be nice. It takes her a moment but she doesn't recognize anyone immediately before her eyes fall on a familiar pair of hazel-green eyes and an almost lopsided smile as Charlie Fabray waves at her. "Give me a second Britt," Santana said not giving Brittany more information as she marches over towards the booth.

She'd already dealt with the elder Fabray, and she had learned that supposedly _free _things from them, generally led to strings attached "Are you the one paying for my drinks?" When Charlie grins at her she has her answer. "Look, I'm not interested in whatever plan you have for me, but I've already made a deal with your _father_."

The smile on Charlie's face fades for a moment and she crinkles her nose, "You're sleeping with my dad?"

Santana blinks, watching as Charlie flinched away. "_What—_no! I work at his clinic—never mind all I'm _saying _is that I can pay for my own drinks. So, whatever your plan is for me, _forget _it. I'm not making another deal with a Fabray ever again." She turns around, hard ready to march back to Brittany and tell her to go.

"I really just want in your pants," came the simple reply from Charlie.

The remark nearly causes her to fall over and she turns back to Charlie who still seems a bit confused. "_Excuse me?_"

Charlie tilted her head for a moment, "I bought you drinks, as a way to thank you for fixing me up and maybe to get you to come here so we can _talk_, and I could seduce you, and we could have sex. I don't want you to work for me, I just want to have sex with you."

Santana's jaw dropped, she wasn't someone being so _blunt _with what they wanted and she crosses her arms over her chest. Sure, Charlie was attracted to what she saw, but there was no way that Charlie would be interested in her. "I'm your doctor and—"

"I looked it up, I'm not your patient. You're the person who gave me stitches, I asked for a sticker and a sucker. I didn't get my sticker and I certainly didn't get a sucker either," Charlie said as she sipped her glass of scotch. "As far as I'm concerned, you're _not _my doctor. My doctor gives me a sucker and a sticker."

"When was the last time you saw a _doctor_?" Santana asked, suspecting that the last doctor Charlie had seen was a pediatrician. "Never mind, I don't actually want to know. You never let me finish. I'm your doctor and I think you're an ass."

"Still not my doctor, and _guilty_," Charlie said leaning forward. "Look, you have a stressful job. I fell down some stairs, we could both use a bit of stress relief. I'm just saying we use each other to do that. You're probably the hottest person here Santana." Charlie glances down quickly. "Clearly you're packing, and I'm offering so—"

Santana flushes and immediately turns her body away, "I'm not—"

"I'm into kinky sex, if you're into that," Charlie offers as she takes another sip.

"I'm not interested _sorry_."

Charlie nods, and shrugs her shoulder wincing a bit, she's forgotten she's still injured. "Okay. Then let me pay for drinks to say thank you for fixing me up, you did a nice job." She tilts her glass at Santana and picks up her phone.

Santana blinks, and heads back to Brittany who gave her a curious look. "Just someone I met earlier today," she mutters under her breath.

"Someone who wanted to have sex with you?" Brittany asked brightly trying to get a better look.

"Charlie _Fabray_." Santana said with a frown. "Russell's kid."

Brittany blinked, "So someone who wants to have sex with you?" Brittany repeats again.

"Yes, but she's Russell Fabray's _only _daughter," Santana hissed.

"Is she attractive?" Brittany asked trying to get a better look at the person who had Santana all flustered.

"Besides the point—"

"Underage?"

"_No_, but also again besides the point." Santana took a breath, she wanted to glance back to see if Charlie was watching her.

"So, let me get this straight you were propositioned by sex, by an attractive blonde, who by the way is your type—and the only thing that is stopping you is her last name?"

"She's _an ass_."

"I don't see how that discounts anything I just said, if anything it just highlights the fact that she's _your _type." Brittany said flatly. "If you're afraid she might reject you, well she's clearly stupid and _that's _not your type."

"Brittany, Russell Fabray is a—" Santana glances around for a moment and leans in to whisper. "Extremely dangerous man, and I have no doubt in my mind that she's equally as dangerous. I'm pretty sure she was stabbed. You're asking me to leave my comfort zone for someone who I _know _is dangerous."

Brittany hesitated, she knew exactly who Russell Fabray was. But there was no evidence that his kids were anything like him. His son was some sort of councilman or something, obviously corrupt, but he certainly wasn't giving people cement shoes and making them swim with the fishes. "Look, maybe she's not interested after she finds out but you also need more friends. So, I'd settle if you did this and made a new friend. I'm going to say thank you for the drinks."

Santana watched in horror as Brittany hopped off the barstool and approached Charlie who looked up from her phone. Brittany was far to trusting and caring to deal with a Fabray, and she hops off her own chair and chases after Brittany.

"I just wanted to say thank you for the beers," Brittany said side-stepping Santana before she could latch onto her and drag her away. "It was very nice of you."

A suspicious look crosses Charlie's face as she looks between them for a moment, "I didn't realize you two were together—"

Santana narrowed her eyes slightly, "We're not together."

"But I'm also down for a threesome if you're both into that," Charlie continued.

Santana turned to Brittany, "I _told _you she was an ass," even as Brittany laughed as if Charlie had told a funny joke. "_Brittany_."

"I've got a boyfriend," Brittany said as she took a seat in front of Charlie who raised a brow.

"Well, I'm not actually against that either. As I already told Santana, I'm into sex. Kinky or otherwise so long as it's good," Charlie said focusing on Brittany as Santana turned a deep shade of red. "Unless I'm reading this wrong."

Brittany grinned, "You're not, I'm here to help Santana get laid. Maybe we can do something another time. I think Mike might be interested in that, but I'd have to ask. I'm not allowed to surprise him in bed anymore without asking."

"Consent is important," Charlie said dryly.

Brittany nods sagely, "That's why tonight is about Santana—"

"Who is _leaving_ because you're _both _insane," Santana said turning around. She could have been in the middle of a marathon of episodes, but she had trusted Brittany to act like a _normal_ person. She had felt bad for ignoring her best friend and blowing her off. "I'm not a piece of meat to be sold off."

"You're the one that's _packing_—"

Santana whipped around she was already annoyed and embarrassed and this whole conversation was making her feel uncomfortable. Pretty girls didn't just proposition her. Charlie was a Fabray. "It's _real_." She expects to see a look of revulsion on Charlie's face, it's a look she's all too familiar with. Instead she just sees confusion on Charlie's face.

"Is it polite to say that your surgeon did some amazing work? Is that not politically correct? I'm not exactly great at being politically correct." Charlie said looking at Santana and then Brittany.

Brittany smiled, there was just a note of Charlie trying to be respectful. "She was born as a girl, she was just born with it. It's fully functional, and it's bigger than average," Brittany supplies watching as Charlie's brain seems to make connections. She holds her breath for Santana, Charlie seemed to be rather easy going.

Charlie raised a brow, "Impressive," her eyes linger on Santana's crotch for a moment, before she turns back to Brittany. "Drinks are still on me, a thank you for Santana stitching me up."

Brittany smiled and nudged Santana, "See that wasn't _awful_."

"And you _still _want to have sex with me?" Santana blurted out. That rarely happened, people were weirded out by her body it had always been a thing. Most of her parent's money had gone into making sure she was a healthy child, and keeping her protected and safe.

Charlie glanced up at Santana, confusion on her face. "Yes? I mean _no_—you've already said you weren't interested."

Brittany smirked pleased with how this was going as she watched as Santana's brain seemed like it was trying to catch up. "But you find her attractive and if she changed her mind, you'd be down for that?"

Charlie turned to look at Brittany. "_Yes_. It's not like I've had much luck on Tinder tonight, or have any other plans."

Brittany grins and juts out her hand, "She accepts." That was _easier _than she had anticipated. She glances at Santana who still seemed to be going back and forth in her mind. "She wants to. Have fun and remember to have safe-sex."

Charlie stared at Brittany's hand, and raises a brow at this. "I need to hear it from her."

Brittany elbowed Santana hard in the ribs, "Say _yes_."

It had been a very long time since she'd had sex. She nods and when Charlie gives her a flat look, she clears her throat a bit. "_Sure_." She wasn't _really_ sure, and it seemed like Charlie wasn't going to be into it. "There's a hotel nearby," she mutters. There was no way she was having Charlie Fabray in her personal space and as much as she really wanted to have sex, going to Charlie's place seemed like an even worse idea.

**Charlie thinks for a moment before picking up her glass and draining it. She pulls out her wallet and drops two hundred dollars on the table like it's nothing. "****_Okay_****." **


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie had never really had a problem with someone wanting to getting into her pants, men, women. Generally, the go ahead was all they needed for the foreplay to begin, but one Uber Ride later, and she was beginning to think that this night was going to be wasted. By now someone would have their tongue down her throat, and their hands cupping her rather perky breasts. Santana on the other hand was currently sitting as far away from her as she possibly could in the back seat of the car. She crosses her legs slightly. "You know I really don't care if you spin a tale for your friend."

"What?"

"You can tell her we had sex if you want." Charlie explains as she opens her phone again hoping that this night wasn't a total wash. She pulls her eyes away from her screen and looks at Santana when she can feel her stiffen. It takes her a moment to piece it together Santana's rather visceral reaction. There was an almost resignation on her face and for a moment Charlie felt bad, even though she was the victim in all of this. She was the one who had been stabbed, she hadn't gotten a sucker and there clearly wasn't going to be any sex. She wasn't a therapist either and it seemed Santana needed some. "I meant what I said at that hipster bar. But if you're not feeling it then it's fine. I'm not upset, I mean I am. I am having the worst luck in getting laid."

There was a silence in the car for a moment, and she's certain that the conversation is over, so she goes back to flicking through Tinder.

"It's been awhile." Charlie flicks her eyes towards Santana, who is now staring out the window. "Nearly eight years."

At this Charlie physically recoiled, she couldn't go a couple of days without someone in her bed. How could anyone survive eight long years without having sex. "Jesus," she muttered. Now she felt bad for the doctor. "No wonder your friend basically shoved you at me." She's quiet for a moment and glances downward, "Does it still work?"

Santana turned to her blinking it surprise, "_What_?"

"I mean, I'm not a doctor but isn't it like a muscle, use it or lose it?" Charlie asked seriously.

"As a doctor, I can assure you that's _not _how it works," Santana said with a roll of her eyes. She glances at the hotel, as their Uber stopped and she watches as Charlie pulls out her phone and makes sure to tip the man as she exits the car. It takes her a moment before she opens the door and gets out of the car.

Charlie tilts her head towards Santana for a moment who looked absolutely nervous and she sighs, even as she heads towards the front desk and pulls out her credit card. Normally she knew better than to leave a trail, but she was hungry and wanted room service. "Whichever has the biggest bed," Charlie said with a shrug as she turns back to look at Santana. Hopefully the room had a couch. She grabs the key card and immediately heads to the elevator. She should probably do something before this night was an _absolute _bust, but she wasn't used to touching people who looked like they were about to bolt from her. As she steps into the elevator and hits the button to their floor, she looks at Santana. "You don't mind if I order room service, do you? I'm hungry."

"Yeah, sure do whatever you want," Santana said slowly, as the elevator's door open and she steps out quickly.

Charlie glances at the number on the key card and follows the signs till she spots their room. Using the key card, she enters and takes a look around, it was a nice suite. Certainly, worth a night of fun, if they even _got _to that point. She kicks off her boots and turns to look at Santana, studying her for a moment waiting for her to say or do something that let her know that she was _into _this. She moves to take off her leather jacket and winces as she feels the burning tight sensation in her arm.

"Are you in pain?" Santana asks, her tone finally even as she approaches Charlie slowly. Her training kicking in, as she helps Charlie remove her jacket and looks at the stitches that she had given earlier that day and gently touches the area around it, maybe she had made them too tight. "You should have let me put a numbing agent on it," she says, flicking her eyes up at Charlie. "At least take a Tylenol or _something_."

"Or I could have _sex_, which is the reason we're in this hotel. It's a very nice hotel, and I want to have sex with you, but you're going to need to give me _something_ that let's me that _this _is okay. That _you're _okay and you at least know what you're doing in the bedroom, because I'm not feeling this at all." Charlie said, her tone finally showing how exasperated she was by the lack of action. "Look, you've clearly got some hang-ups about your body, maybe people treated you like crap because your body is different—I don't know, I don't care. But I am here, in a _hotel_ with _you_, right now because I _want _to have sex with you because I think you're attractive. The only reason I'm not trying to kiss you or _touch _you is because you seem like you'd rather be anywhere else than here."

Santana made a face, her cheeks flushing. "I _know_, but I'm not this person. I just don't hop into bed with someone I just met—let alone someone I fixed up. And sure, you're attracted to me without my clothes on, not the first, but when you see it—" Santana trails off. If it had just been one person, she would have chalked it up to that person being a jackass. But it had happened a few times, now she didn't even have to take off her clothes.

Charlie turned to room, it was already dark outside, sure the city lights would illuminate enough but it wasn't like they'd be having sex with the lights on, which might give Santana some comfort. Still, suggesting that might offend Santana. "I was going to wrap my lips around it at some point during the night" Charlie said flatly. "Well that was the plan anyway," Charlie said heading to the minibar and opening it. She crinkles her nose when she doesn't see anything she likes and decides to order from room service, and grabs the menu which is placed beside the phone.

"You don't really know anything about me—"

"You work for my father, which means you probably asked him for money, probably to deal with the obscene cost of schooling. I imagine a deal was struck where you work for him, and he takes a cut of your earnings or something. I don't really know, I honestly don't care. It's an old story, and has nothing to do with either one of us getting naked." Charlie checked the menu, and smiles they had kitchen services all night. She turns to look at Santana who still seemed to be stuck in her own head. So, she picks up the phone and calls for room service. "Hey, I'm in room 616, I'd like a bacon cheeseburger extra bacon, fries, three coke zeros, a bottle of water, and the brownie explosion, with like caramel and chocolate sauce on the vanilla ice cream. Just add it to my account at the front desk. Thanks." Charlie said before hanging up the phone.

It was a lot of food and Santana couldn't help but stare at Charlie frowning slightly. "Did you just order for me?"

Charlie looked at her, like she had grown another head. Like hell she would share her food with someone who wasn't getting naked with her. She didn't even like to share her food with people who _did _get naked for her. "Santana, the way I see it, we're about to have sex and I'll need sustenance to get me through the night. Or you're going to be wracked with indecision in which case consider all this food that I'm ordering to be comfort food. Feel free to order whatever you want, but if you're not getting naked with me then you can't steal my fries. So, we're clear, if you try, I will stab you with a fork." With that Charlie moved to the couch and sat down. She frowns at the burning sensation in her arm again and tries to rotate it but that only causes more pain.

"You really shouldn't be moving it like that, you could totally rip open the stitches, thus ruining my work on your arm," Santana said moving towards Charlie and gently putting her hand on Charlie's arm.

Charlie looks at Santana's hands on hers and sighs, she _totally_ wasn't getting laid tonight. Which was disappointing. "Favorite color? Mine is purple."

Santana frowns and looks at Charlie, surprise on her features. She hesitates for a moment, before finally deciding to take a seat beside Charlie on the couch. "Red—what are you doing?"

"I am attempting to make you feel comfortable, with small talk," Charlie replied. She tilts her head. "I am not very good at small talk. But you're clearly nervous, thinking I'm going to murder you or some shit—"

"Have you?"

"Have I?" Charlie pressed.

"Killed someone?" Santana winces when Charlie gives her a look.

"Are you asking me this because of my last name?" Charlie asks before shrugging her shoulder and wincing.

"I know you didn't fall, it looks like a stab wound," Santana said pointing at Charlie. "It was deep, and there was a lot of blood—excuse me for thinking you're some sort of gangster."

Charlie looked at her arm and then at Santana before snorting. "I got into a bar fight. I may or may not have slept with some dude's girlfriend, and I may or may not have called him a pencil dick to his face. He stabbed me, I kicked him in the balls, and walked away." Charlie waved her good arm around.

"So, you've never done anything illegal?" Santana presses she found it hard to believe, and just as soon as the words were out of her mouth Charlie was in her personal space, she hadn't even _blinked_. Suddenly Charlie's hands were on her body, touching her. A small groan escapes her lips when Charlie's hand cups her, but just as soon as she does, it's over and Charlie's sitting back down.

"Of course, I have, I was a teenager who got bored easily. Underage drinking, some light recreational drugs before it was legal. I may or may not have stolen my brother's car at some point in time. I may or may not have driven that car into a pool, to make a point," Charlie grins at the memory. "But I mean, other than that I was an absolute angel."

Santana blinked, and looked at Charlie who had a pleased look on her face. "You drove your brother's car into a pool?"

"_Allegedly_, there is absolutely _no _proof that I did anything."

Santana nods at this, and visibly relaxed a bit. "But if you had done it, _hypothetically_ of course, was there a reason for it?"

Charlie shrugged, "Hypothetically, he probably _snitched _to my dad about something I didn't want him to know. And since at the time he was the starting quarterback and now had like a good sixty pounds on me, I did the next best thing then attempting to give him stitches."

"Drove his car into a pool."

"_Allegedly_. I was with my _mom _all day that day, so clearly it wasn't me." Charlie smirked, she had never seen her dad so _pissed_, everyone had known she had done it. No one quite knew _how _she had managed to get it down with a rock-solid alibi.

"Then how did you—" Santana turns when there is a sharp knock on the door and she watches as Charlie practically leaps from the couch, grabbing her coat and pulling out her wallet as she opens the door.

"Can you put it down on the coffee table please, I don't want to spill anything," Charlie said pointing to her shoulder. She pulls out some cash and hands it to the guy once he finishes and closes the door behind him.

"You're not _actually_ going to eat all that are you?" Santana asks, the brownie was _massive_ and it had like two huge scoops of ice cream not to mention it was slathered in chocolate and caramel sauce. That alone looked like it could be the healthy number of calories for a day, for a _normal_ person. She didn't even want to lift the plate cover.

"Yes Santana, I'm going to eat _all _of it, starting with the brownie," Charlie shook her head, tossing her the remote. "You can choose what we watch."

Santana bites her lip, "I was supposed to be watching The Crown," when Charlie doesn't protest and instead focuses on placing the napkin on her lap, she uses the Hotel's smart television to log into her Netflix account and finds The Crown and starts it.

"They have popcorn in the minibar," Charlie said her mouth filled with chocolate brownie.

Santana looks over at Charlie whose cheeks were filled with food and snorts at how ridiculous she looks before getting up to do just that.


	5. Chapter 5

It takes a moment for Santana to remember where she is when she wakes up and she realizes that she's fallen asleep on Charlie. The younger woman had passed out in a sugar coma last night, in the middle of Elizabeth admitting to Phillip that he was the only man she had ever loved. She had been tempted to just leave, but it had been close to midnight and there had been one more episode left and she must have fallen asleep on Charlie.

It had been awhile since she'd been this intimate with _anyone_, and it felt nice. A quick glance down, and the feeling of tension in her pants lets her know that _now _is the time to get out. Before Charlie wakes up, and tries to push for more sex. She'd just tell Brittany that they'd done it and she wasn't one to kiss and tell. It sounded believable to her and she slowly extricates herself from Charlie's body and looks around for her shoes.

"You know it's _polite_ to wait until they're in the shower before sneaking out."

It was the flat sardonic tone of Charlie that causes Santana to freeze, she had assumed that Charlie had been asleep her breathing had been even, and she's not exactly sure what to say to her. There was a part of her that wanted to deny it, that she was only going to see if she could find some food, but the words don't come and she's left looking like a deer in headlights.

Charlie for her part stretches and sits up, "You should probably take care of that before you sneak off," Charlie tilted her head towards Santana's crotch as she stood up. "This was _fun_, even if I didn't get to have mind-blowing sex, so just wait a few minutes while I hop into the shower and then you can sneak out and tell your friend that you had some of the best sex ever, because I have a reputation or something. And I'll try not to get stabbed again."

"I had fun." The words are out and she watches as Charlie raises a brow at her, "I _did_, so thank you, and I'll just be honest with Brittany and let her be disappointed in me." Santana watches as Charlie nods and turns to head to the shower. "You know you need to keep those stitches dry right? At least until tomorrow. To prevent infection."

"I _know_, I got the guy from Postmates to deliver some waterproof bandages, and condoms in case you changed your mind. Now if you'll excuse me," Charlie yawned as she headed to the bathroom, pulling off her shirt and tossing it onto the ground.

The action does nothing to relieve the pressure that's building up in her pants, and she notes that Charlie's left the door wide open as she starts the shower. It's not a few seconds later when pants are thrown from the bathroom followed up by underwear. She wasn't an idiot it was clear what Charlie was trying to do, and there was a huge part of her that wanted too. But last night had been _odd_, she hadn't actually expected Charlie to be indifferent about her body. Confused but then _indifferent_. Of course, she hadn't expected Brittany to shove her into a stranger's arms and abandon her either.

It had been risky and while she had never been attacked, people had been _cruel _to her and it generally took her awhile to trust anyone to let alone let anyone in. But Charlie had touched her last night, sure she had used the excuse of checking for a wire, but she had still touched her. Charlie had also made a comment of wrapping her lips around her member, a comment that could have been a joke. She couldn't quite tell with Charlie, but her mind hadn't let her forget the statement, conjuring up images of Charlie on her knees naked, worshipping her dick. It was an act that she had always needed to pay for and they had never really been that good to begin with but Charlie seemed confident of her skills, and she wouldn't feel the self-loathing of having to have paid for sex.

The sound of the Charlie pulling back the shower curtain causes her to look down, and squeeze her hands into tight fists. She _wanted_ to do it so badly, maybe if she could do it if Charlie didn't look at her. If Charlie didn't see her.

It makes sense in her head, it's not as if she couldn't position Charlie in a way that she never had to turn around. She could have her cake and eat it too. She'd just have to insist that they did this her way. Taking a deep breath and moving so she didn't overthink this she begins to pull off her own clothes leaving them in a small heap on the ground. She immediately tries to ignore the fact her dick has sprung to attention, and instead marches towards the bathroom and takes a deep breath, before entering. She can't turn back now, if she _didn't _do this, she'd probably regret not taking the chance that Charlie was _actually_ okay with her body and had been willing to have sex with her.

"Santana?"

Charlie's voice nearly gives her a heart attack and she freezes for a moment, "I want to—but you can't turn around, _please_." There was a silence from Charlie, with only the sound of the shower filling the air. She's about to turn and run, when Charlie speaks.

"_Kinky_. Alright I can deal with that."

Santana relaxes and pulls the curtain back a bit so she can check that Charlie is actually going to keep her promise. But Charlie is keeping her eyes and body forward and after taking a breath she steps into the shower, Charlie scooting forward so the water hits her as well and she reaches for Charlie's body touching it, running her hands along Charlie's back for a moment testing the waters.

"Are you going to tell me what to do too? Cause I'm into that too."

Santana flinches but she slides her hands onto Charlie's hip and then upward till she has a handful of breasts and she begins to play with Charlie's nipples, gently wanting desperately to be able to wrap her lips around one of them and to be able to play with them properly. But it's when Charlie backs into her bumping against her tip that she freezes again because Charlie's stopped moving and she can't tell what Charlie's planning before Charlie's pulled away and has turned around and she can feel her heart sink when Charlie's eyes flick downward, getting a good look at her strange body.

Her heart sinks in her chest and she can't help but close her eyes not wanting to see that _look_ she's seen a million times, she had trusted Charlie but that had been a mistake and she was going to be disgusted, or _worse _laugh. She hated laughter more than anything. What she doesn't expect is a warm velvety feeling to be wrapped around the tip of her dick and she can't help but look down to see Charlie on her knees in front of her. Her pinks lips wrapped around just the tip of her member and her eyes widen, torn between pushing Charlie away and running or trying to push more into Charlie's mouth. "What are you doing?" She lets out a low groan when a tongue drags across the head before there's a popping sound as Charlie pulls the member out of her mouth, and immediately she regrets asking the question because she wants more of it.

Charlie raises a brow and looks at Santana moving to wrap a hand around the base, giving her some modicum of control. "Do you want me to stop?" She flicks her tongue quickly over the head again as Santana tilts her head back and groans and bucks her hips. "Guess not." Positive reinforcement.

Once again, the warm velvety feeling was back on her dick, sucking and licking, working on the tip for a moment before slowly taking in more. This what she had wanted, and she had needed to beg, to promise things, to _pay _for it, and for a moment her anxiety fades as her hand gets tangled in Charlie's wet blonde hair and she begins to buck back and forth. Slowly finding her rhythm as she fucks Charlie's mouth. It's the feeling, it's the fact that she hasn't touched herself in awhile and her body is more than ready, and it's the fact that Charlie is _really_ fucking good at it, knowing when to use her tongue, how hard to suck, that has her body thrumming with pleasure. She doesn't quite have the time to give Charlie a heads up, as she lets out a loud grunt as she cums hard, filling Charlie's mouth, as she pants, watching Charlie slowly pull back. She's expecting Charlie to spit it out, others had done just that but instead Charlie just swallows and uses her thumb to wipe at her lip before sucking on her thumb as if to get every last drop.

"So—" Charlie said as she stood back up, "Do you still want me to keep my back turned to you so you can run away? Or are we actually going to _fuck_."

The strong words cause her dick to stir, and the images of fucking Charlie _hard_ against the wall fill her mind and she flushes for a moment. As more and more images began to bombard her mind, Charlie moaning her name. Charlie begging for more. Fucking Charlie until she couldn't take it anymore, punishing her and at the same time rewarding her for breaking her promise not to look. There was so much she wanted to do, so many thoughts and her mind plays back on what Charlie said for a moment.

"Santana?" Charlie prompts.

Santana turns to look at Charlie for a moment, "Condoms? Where did you put the condoms?"

"On the desk in the white plastic bag," Charlie said.

Santana nods and pulls back the curtain, drying her feet so she doesn't slip and die, she heads to the desk and grabs the bag and comes back, there was different brands and differing sizes, and she glances down for a moment before grabbing one that would be a snugger fit, and tears open the box. When she looks up to look see Charlie watching her, she flushes and resists the urge to hide her body away as she slips on the contraceptive. She heads back immediately stepping into the shower, "If I hurt you—"

"Just _fuck _me already." Charlie snaps at her, her frustration at a boiling point.

Santana blinks and then leans in to kiss Charlie hard, carefully maneuvering her so she was pressed against the wall of the shower.

**~ O ~**

She was most definitely going to get Brittany a year's subscription to Meow Box for her morbidly obese devil of a cat Lord Tubbington. And maybe a gift basket. Definitely a gift basket. The smell of pizza causes her to prop herself up on her elbows as Charlie returns to the bed carrying two small pizza boxes. "Thanks," she mumbles when Charlie tosses the box at her.

"We should probably get dressed soon and head out, we're getting close to the extended check out time," Charlie explains.

Santana stops from where she had popped open the box of pizza, and hesitates for a moment. She didn't want this to end. It had been _eight _years, and Charlie's body was responsive to her and she really didn't seem to care about her body. Sure, she was still an _ass _but she was an attractive sexy ass— "I'm not doing anything for the rest of the weekend and this has been fun right?"

Charlie tilts her head, "You want to stay for the rest of the weekend? Having sex?"

Santana nods slowly, "I mean it'll be my treat. I'll pay for it, you've paid for breakfast and dinner last night and drinks and the hotel. I mean it's only fair. I'll treat you," Santana insists, not caring that there was a hint of desperation in her tone. Eight years.

"As in you'll pay for food and drinks?"

"And for the extended hotel stay—"

"It's fine," Charlie interrupted as she took a seat on the bed and grabbed a slice of her pizza. She studies Santana for a moment, her brow twitches when Santana is about to protest causing her to stop. "I _don't _get paid to have sex, I do it _because _I like sex."

"I know, I was just—you said you were into kinky sex—" Santana began and she can feel Charlie's sharp eyes on her. "Like if I told you what to do—would you be okay with that?" She questions, her will wilting under Charlie's gaze.

"What you want to call me names? Order me not to orgasm? Make me ride your dick hard?" Charlie questions watching as Santana chokes on her pizza. "You seem the type," Charlie says before Santana could question her. A smirk appears on Charlie's face, "Whatever floats your boat," she says finally. "I am curious to know what you have in mind."

Santana licked her lips, she needed to be _confident_ if she wanted this to work. She had spent all of last night shying away from Charlie instead of just doing what she wanted to do, overthinking things. This was her spring awakening. "Earlier. I told you not to turn around and _you did_, I just think that deserves a _punishment_." Charlie chews on her pizza staring at her, but she doesn't flinch away this time. This is what she wanted.

Time stretches for a moment, before Charlie shrugs her shoulders. "_Allegedly_."

Santana snorts at that, noting the almost playful smile on Charlie's face. She was quite willing to play along with her, and by the end of the weekend, hopefully her cum would be leaking out of all Charlie's holes. She waits for a moment wanting to see how far she could stop having sex with the condoms. "Are you on other form of birth control? I'm _clean_, and well—"

"Okay."

Santana blinked, "What?"

"I have an IUD, my mother made me get one, and I believe that you've not had sex in eight years before me."

Santana was about to smile when she pauses, and looks at Charlie, "You believe me?"

"You came in my mouth in like less than two minutes Santana, the condoms will probably make you last longer," Charlie pointed out, smirking when it's clear she's managed to get under Santana's skin.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are we going to do this again?"

The words aren't exactly shocking to her, she's heard it before, but it doesn't stop Charlie from looking up at Santana who is currently staring at her, a hopeful look on her face. It wasn't as if Santana wasn't _good_ in bed, once she got over whatever hang-ups she had, she was absolutely insatiable. But she had only agreed to stay the weekend because she felt bad that Santana hadn't had sex in eight years. "_Sure_." Charlie said after a moment, not really meaning it. This had been a one-night stand that had stretched into a couple of days. She probably would never see Santana again, unless she got stabbed _or _something equally as traumatic. "Anyway, I've got business to attend to, and I should probably check in with someone before they think that I'm being held hostage by someone."

She doesn't wait for Santana to respond before she leaves pulling out her phone and turning it on. She pauses for a moment before grimacing, she had made the mistake of giving Santana the email address that was attached to her iMessage, instead of just giving her a number that she would _change _in a few days. But she could _handle _any problems that came up.

Her phone begins to vibrate loudly in her hand and she glances down and sighs at the hundred and thirty messages that are currently on her screen. With a sigh she shoots off a text to her driver to tell him where to pick her up, before calling Lucas.

'_Where the fuck have you been?'_

Charlie pulls the phone away from her ear as she heads to the front desk to finally check out. She pushes her key cards towards the man at the front desk, "I took an impromptu vacation Lucas, something you _know _I have been _known _to do. So, I checked into a hotel and spent most of the weekend fucking, sleeping and eating, not in any particular order. It was fun, you should try it sometime."

'_Dad was shot at Charlie while he was with mom. Someone took a shot at me as well. When we didn't hear from you—we sent people over to your apartment, and someone had broken into it. We weren't sure—you're okay right?'_

The amused smile on Charlie's face faded and she ran a hand through her hair, "I'm _fine_ Lucas. Do you have any leads on who did it?"

'_No, dad's been freaking out thinking that you're dead in a ditch somewhere. We've called hospitals looking for any Jane Doe's. I know you think it's amusing to get past your detail Charlie, but this is why you have it.'_

Charlie frowns at his sharp tone, but she can tell he's been worried, it's the only reason she doesn't bark back. "Is mom okay?"

'_She's shaken up and dad's raging, I've never seen him this upset before. Did you do anything to piss someone off? Because this is the first time, he's been caught unaware, and he's thinking about your business dealings—'_

"Most of the people I deal with are _above_ board," Charlie said as she grabbed her receipt, folding it and slipping it into her pocket, as she heads towards the exit. "Those that aren't—I'm not an idiot, I know how to handle them. Where do you want to meet?"

'_You know how to find us,' _Lucas said plainly.

Charlie raised a brow, they were in a current lockdown. Her father had trained them for this since they were kids, coded messages to let them know which safe-house they were using, and what the rules were. She'd need to slip her detail once again. It was a good thing she was an absolute ace at that. "See you soon Lucas." With that she ended the call and switched off her phone.

**~ O ~**

Despite its outward appearance, as a run-down decrepit warehouse, her father had built this safehouse to be one of his safest. Something he had picked up from the Russian mob, or at least that's what Lucas believed. She presses her finger onto the fingerprint-activated lock, which beeps after a moment. There is a loud hiss and a thunk before the door opens for her and she steps inside turning to close the door, and inhaling deeply. Her mother was cooking a meal, it's what she did when she was nervous or worried.

Immediately turning she heads to the kitchen and watches her mother chopping some carrots, she was making her famous roast. "Hey Mom," Charlie said, flashing her mom a gentle smile when she turns to look at her.

Judy's eyes well up, and she moves to pull Charlie into a tight lung-crushing hug, "You had everyone worried."

Charlie hugs her mother back, she hated making her mother worry about her. "Sorry, _sorry_. I was—_you _know, being me."

"Getting yourself into trouble, and trying to pretend that you have an innocent look?" Judy questions as she began to check to see if her daughter was injured, frowning when Charlie flinches away when she takes her by the shoulder. She frowns and looks at the left shoulder. "Lucas said that you were fine."

"I mean, I have no new holes in my body since he last saw me," Charlie said with a cheerful smile, tilting her head when she hears footsteps. She relaxes when she realizes it's _just _Lucas.

"She got stabbed by some dude because she slept with his girlfriend in a dirty bathroom," Lucas said with a shrug. "According to Sam he was _dealt_ with," Lucas explained as he headed to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. "She already got it taken care of."

Charlie raised a hand and flipped Lucas off as she untangled herself from her mother.

"_Charlie_."

"Sorry mom," Charlie said wandering over to where her mother had been cutting and popping a carrot in her mouth. She dodges the swat her mother sends her way and looks over at her twin. "Dad?"

"In the study, he's been trying to _gather _information—find out who attacked us."

"Still?" Charlie asked frowning, "I thought he would have known it was Al Motta who ordered the _hit_, surprisingly it was something _you _did Lucas not me. Guess I'll be the favorite child from now on."

Lucas frowned, "_What_?"

"It was Al Motta," Charlie repeated as she stretches.

"And you know this _how_? I play cards with Al Motta every other week," Russell's cool voice comes from behind her and she wheels around to look at her father. "We're on good terms. I stay in my lane and he stays in his."

She never figured out _how _he did that, he wasn't a tiny man, but he moved with a quickness and silence that generally made her flinch. She could never tell when he was behind her. "I may or _may _not own a brothel or _three_, technically." Charlie said raising an amused brow at her father, as he turns a dangerous shade of red. "It's a technicality, they operate out of my buildings, and they pay me rent, I offer protection in the form of concierge service, but the way I see it they run a small business out of their apartments, and I charge them a bit extra for _security_. I assure you that they're on the high-end scale and there is absolutely no coercion on my part. They can quit anytime and the ones that do move on keep in touch, and Al Motta has a _type_. Most of the major players are paying one of the escorts, and I make it my business to know who is sleeping with who." Charlie shoots a wink at her father, who turns purple.

"You're a _pimp now_?" Russell snaps at his daughter.

"I'm in a grey area, right Lucas?" Charlie says as she takes a seat at the island and kicks her legs.

"Leave me the fuck out of this," Lucas mutters rolling his eyes.

"_Lucas _language!" Judy snaps at him.

"The contract for the repairs at the park, you gave it to someone who _wasn't_ Al Motta. This is the seventh bid you've denied him, he's hemorrhaging money and he thinks you're following dad's orders. He's been complaining about it for _weeks_ apparently. This contract was the last straw and he ordered the hits. Probably so he could install someone who could be bought."

Lucas blinks twice before looking at his father. "He wanted to charge 65 thousand dollars to repair some stairs. There were better more economical offers on the table. I mean I may look the other way for some of this stuff but Al Motta's been a greedy bastard and if he thinks he gets preferential treatment and gets to ask for obscene amounts of money then he's an _idiot_."

Russell frowned, "Are you sure it isn't anyone else? Julius Jones? A cartel trying to move into _my _territory? Al Motta has been an _ally_ we've been doing business for years. I'm his daughter's godfather.'

"He's _broke_." Charlie stated flatly. When her father turns to her sharply, "He pays my escort nearly ten grand a month, and none of his bids are going through. The reason the bids are so massive are because he _needs _the money and his used car lots are _not _doing well. Those things basically print money and you can _easily_ use it to clean money. I can't imagine he's been lucky at those card games you play either. I imagine he thought if he took you out and Lucas, he'd be able to take over your rackets, probably by pretending to be your closest friend."

There was nothing said for a moment and the tension could be cut with a knife. "You already confirmed all of this in a few hours?"

The smile on Charlie's faded as she glared at her father. As much as it amused her to get under his skin, she hated how he doubted her loyalty. She loved her family, and even though she'd deny it she _adored _her father. "Someone took a shot at mom and Lucas, of course I worked fast and efficiently."

Russell studied Charlie for a moment before grunting. "He's always been a shitty poker player. If he's guilty I'll _know_ just by looking at him."

"I already have people on it," Charlie said as she spun around on the chair to face her mother. "Do you need help? I can make the mashed potatoes."

"You have _people_ now?" Russell frowned. He hadn't raised Charlie to be a street level _thug_. "You've shown no interest in joining the business."

Charlie looked over at him, "I'm still not interested, but Toni from the Serpents owed me a _favor_, and she _hates _Motta. We're doing her another favor, but this is personal, it's not business. As of right now, we're square."

Judy places a bowl of potatoes in front of her daughter and hands her the potato ricer. "I was thinking buttery today."

"Sounds good," Charlie said in a cheery tone, as her phone buzzes and she picks it up and glances at the text that had just come in. _Santana_. She immediately clears it and switches off her phone.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I feel it's necessary to say bad Charlie, and move on with my this one scene mostly got me thinking on a different story.  
**

* * *

"I mean, I've called, I've sent a few text messages—she hasn't gotten back to me at all," Santana said, she had taken some time off her legitimate work, just so she could have this emergency conversation with Brittany. It had been nearly a week, since her weekend with Charlie, and she had thought that they had both enjoyed themselves.

"She's ghosting you."

"What?"

"Ghosting, the act of ceasing all communication and contact with someone, without any warning or justification, and ignoring any of the partners attempts to reach out or communicate," Brittany said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Santana, it was a _one-night _stand, and she's treating it as such. I'm happy that you got laid but she's not going to be your _wife_, she was just a confidence booster, and she _did _an amazing job, now we can get you dating with people who won't treat you like shit."

Santana frowned, she had been out of the dating game for awhile, but people didn't just drop off the face of the planet like that, at least without an explanation. "I can't think of what I did wrong—I asked for her consent for _everything_ we did, and she seemed to love everything that we did—"

"You probably didn't do anything wrong, so you need to stop thinking about it, about her." Brittany said gently. "We'll find you someone who is _good _for you."

"She was good for me," Santana argued immediately. "She knows about what I do, she's perfectly okay with my body. I mean we watched The Crown together, she ate a _ton _of food. We had sex like on every surface of that hotel room, she even let me go without a condom—I mean you don't just fall off the face of the earth after a weekend like that right?"

Brittany winced slightly, she needed to choose her next words carefully. "She's a _Fabray_, which means she's part of the criminal element, no one carries around that much cash on them without being part of some criminal enterprise. She could be in jail, or she could be _busy_ Santana, either way she's not exactly someone stable that you bring home to meet the parents. You're probably riding a high right now but realistically where do you see this going?"

Santana shrugged her shoulders, it annoyed her to admit that Brittany was right. She couldn't see how introducing Charlie as her girlfriend would go. Her parents had always warned her to stay away from the Fabray's everyone knew they were _criminals_, and Charlie had admitted that she was generally crafty enough to never get caught, but everyone made mistakes. Though—she could reach out to Russell Fabray to maybe push Charlie to come in to the clinic again, at least so she could take a look at those stitches. It was underhanded, but she'd get to see Charlie again and she could figure out what was going on. Plus, it was probably a good thing to check in to make sure Charlie was actually following her care instructions. "I had _fun_, she's okay with my body, Britt. I mean she's _truly_ okay with my body. You can't blame me for being a bit—obsessed. But if I don't see her in the next two weeks and she doesn't answer my texts, I'll _drop it_."

Brittany narrowed her eyes slightly, Santana was _planning _to do something but she wasn't going to pry. "And we'll help you pick out a date for my wedding," Brittany said with a small smile, as Santana turns to her. "He hasn't proposed yet, but I saw the _ring_, he's terrible at hiding things. Like I don't go through Mike's underwear drawer to make sure he's wearing something sexy for me."

Grateful for the change of subject Santana, gushes over the pictures that Brittany had managed to snap. Deciding not to point out that Mike had _probably_ put the ring in an obvious place so that he could gauge Brittany's reaction and plan accordingly. She would just have to coach Brittany to make sure she acted surprised.

**~ O ~**

It's nearly 1 in the morning before she gets back and she's tempted to cancel her morning appointments just so she could sleep in. She had needed to deal with two shootings, and one of the men had died on her table before they could even begin to help him. Losing someone was _always_ rough work. She had hoped to see Charlie at the warehouse, she had given Russell a call and asked him to have Charlie get in touch with them but the blonde had never shown.

It was _disappointing_, but Russell had only grunted and hung up. He was clearly in a mood which might have meant that Brittany was right and that Charlie was simply busy. Still saying that in a text wasn't too much to ask for _right_?

With a sigh, she unlocks her front door to her brownstone and steps inside turning on the lights and shrugging off her jacket and putting her purse down. She kicks off her heels and is about to drag herself upstairs to the bedroom so she can pass out on her bed, but she stops to grab a drink of warm water, it generally helped put her to sleep.

It's only seconds after she enters her kitchen that she feels someone move behind her, and before she can even scream or turn around something cold and sharp is placed against her neck causing her to stiffen. Immediately her mind goes to the worst-case scenario, she's going to be raped and murdered in her own house, by some serial rapist serial killer.

"I really don't like people trying to get in touch with me through my father," came a familiar voice, even if it was filled with menace.

"Charlie?" Santana blinked wincing when Charlie pressed the knife in just a bit deeper.

"Why are you calling my dad to talk to me?"

Santana hesitates, Brittany had definitely been right Charlie _was _part of the criminal element, and she was going to die a horrible death. "I just wanted to see how your shoulder was doing—" she lets out a small whimper when Charlie nicks her, it's not deep but she can feel a drop of blood running down her neck.

"Don't lie to me. Try again," Charlie hisses into her ear.

Charlie's hot breath in her ear, coupled with the fact that her breasts were currently pressing into her back and the danger that she was in immediately forces her dick to attention. "Brittany said that you were ghosting me, and I just wanted to know why you weren't answering my texts. I had fun last weekend and I wanted to know if we could do it again—or just grab lunch sometime. You know like a _date_." Santana manages to get out hoping that Charlie doesn't notice that the front of her scrubs are tenting now.

There is silence for a moment, and she hopes that Charlie puts the knife away so they can have a normal conversation. "I don't date, and I certainly don't sleep with people twice unless they have some _value_ to me. Information that I might want to obtain for instance, access to people I might not normally have access too. The way I see it you don't have anything to _offer_ for a repeat performance."

Santana swallows feeling the cold blade on her neck, "I'll be your private physician—"

"I have insurance and I already can come see you whenever I want, try again," Charlie whispered in her ear. "Tick-Tock Santana."

"Money—I have money—"

"So, do I and I'm not a _whore_. I've got more money than I know what to do with." Charlie reminds her. "If you have nothing to offer me then stop calling me—"

"Patient information. I see all sorts of criminals, people you might be interested in. And my private practice sees some important people," it's a massive breach of ethics, and she's not sure why she's so obsessed with Charlie, but she's so turned on right now, and she's never been with anyone who could do this to her. She doesn't even care that this isn't remotely healthy. Charlie had just broken into her apartment, she was holding a knife to her neck, and the rush of blood from her head to her dick was almost dizzying.

"_Good_. I can work with—" There's a pause for a moment before there's a small scoff, "_Are you hard_ right now?"

She burns in embarrassment, she had hoped that Charlie wouldn't notice, and she would have managed to calm her body, but it was far to late. "_No_," she lies hoping that Charlie drops it, but instead she feels the knife digging deeper again.

"What did I say about lying to me Santana," Charlie hisses in her ear before biting on the lobe. "Are. You. Hard. Right. Now?" She questions again her voice rougher.

Even when she was dating, she's never felt this _humiliated_, she had practically been assaulted in her own apartment, and her weird body was reacting in a way that it shouldn't, betraying her. "_Yes_," her voice breaks into a sob. But despite her shame, her dick only pulsed desperate for release.

"You _perverted freak_," Charlie's tone was mocking and harsh.

She's heard the tone before, she's heard those word before and she shakes. It's the first time her body has reacted like this, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry_,_" She repeats over and over again, the feeling of Charlie's hand resting on the waistband of her scrubs.

"Do you want me to touch _it_," Charlie whispered into Santana's ear.

The way she says '_it_' makes her feel dirty and it fills her with shame, but it does nothing to her hardon. "Yes." When Charlie doesn't do it, she resists the urge to turn her head, there was still a knife to her neck, and she'd already been nicked once. "_Please_," it comes out as a pant. "_Please_, touch me."

Charlie's hand slide past her scrubs and her underwear and she wraps her hands firmly around Santana's dick giving her a rough hand job, listening to Santana's pants and mewls. She stops after a moment before she jerks Santana's scrubs down and leads Santana into her living room, using her shoulder to flick on the light as she leads her towards the couch, keeping the knife pressed lightly into Santana's neck as she stumbled along. She finally stops when Santana legs hit the coffee table. "Do you want me to make you _cum_?"

"_Yes_, _please_," Santana whines. The rough but firm hand job had pushed her to the edge and she's not sure what Charlie has in mind, she doesn't care. She doesn't care how she looks right now, all she knew was that she was desperate for Charlie's touch. Her words only seemed to push her closer and closer to an orgasm. She curls her toes, when Charlie begins again, teasing her tip. Her body goes rigid and she's only slightly aware that Charlie's pulled the knife from her neck as she cums all over her nice glass coffee table. It feels more powerful than usual and she slumps back into Charlie once she's finished. She feels Charlie press a kiss to her temple and she feels pleased.

"Your _thing_ made a mess," Charlie whispers gripping Santana's member hard, causing her to whimper in pain even as her dick hardens again. "Jesus, you're a fucking super pervert." She lets go and points to the thick ropes of cum on the table, "_Disgusting_. Clean up after yourself."

Santana's cheek burn in shame again at Charlie's harsh words, even as she started to get hard again. "Paper towel is in the—"

"Lick it up," Charlie hisses into her ear. "Get on your _knees_ and lick it up," she shoves Santana forward and watches as she drops to her knees and begins to do exactly what she asked. Charlie looks around for a moment before taking a seat on Santana's couch watching her.

It's salty and warm, and each lick makes her feel worthless, but by the time she's done she's hard again and she looks up at Charlie who was watching her and she feels herself shy away for a moment, she wanted to fuck Charlie desperately but she instinctively knows better than to leave her knees. "Can we—"

"You brought my father into my business. So, if you think you're going to put that inside me, then you're _delusional_ as well as a disgusting perverted freak." Charlie said as she pulls out her phone. "I should take a picture of this," she muses and watches as Santana freezes.

"_Please_—" She panics, if those photos got out—

"Here's what's going to happen. I'll _see _you when _I _feel like it. And when I call for _information_, you give me information on your _patients_. Understand?" Charlie said before getting up. "Whether that's a _week_ from now or a _month_ from now. I'm a busy person, so this will be on _my _schedule, not yours. _Understand_?"

Santana nods, and flinches when Charlie pats her head as she heads out, she shivers and looks down at her throbbing member again. She would masturbate furiously until she went to sleep. She wants to ask if Charlie really thinks she's a disgusting freak, but the words get stuck in her throat, and she listens to Charlie's heavy bootsteps which suddenly stop and she closes her eyes, waiting for more harsh words.

"You need better security it took me like two minutes to break in. I'll have someone swing by tomorrow morning and boost your security," Charlie informs Santana before she leaves Santana alone.

**She waits until she hears the front door close, and the latch click before she touches herself and begins to masturbate furiously to what just happened, the guilt and disgust building in the pit of her abdomen before she orgasms again hard, some of her cum hitting her face. She really was a ****_disgusting _****freak.**


	8. Chapter 8

Dealing in the grey areas of the law, was considerably more difficult than she let on. There were all these laws and regulations and she needed to make a million small decisions before she did anything, always weighing the good with the bad, trying to do as little damage as possible. But today wasn't about minimizing or maximizing the damage that she caused. It was about finishing the job her father had started.

Her father had made '_peace_' with Al Motta, they had grown up together and made their fortune together, and as her father had said to him no one had gotten hurt. It was odd watching her father work, pretending to be this almost forgiving fellow when she and everyone else knew that Al Motta was as a dead man walking. He had even given Motta a lecture about how he could have just come to him for a loan. Al had walked out of the meeting a hundred thousand dollars richer, a few bruises and a red face from all the crying the man had done.

Normally that would have been the end of it, but her father had decided in his _infinite wisdom_ to have her finish the job. She imagined, this was a test to see if she could take over when he finally kicked the bucket. Or he was simply curious to understand how she did business but the implication was _clear_. Her father wanted to kill Al Motta.

It was the only reason she had come to Motta's Used Car Lot, carrying evidence of Al Motta's crimes. He had been embezzling funds from his business for quite a while, and falsifying documents, and he had done all of it _badly_. If anyone in law enforcement had bothered to look into him, he would have been caught and put in jail years ago. The fact that he hadn't been caught had only emboldened him. But she had the proof right here, and she _knew _his weak spot.

Sugar Motta, his one and only daughter. They'd vacationed together when they were younger and Sugar had been unbearable back then. Sugar had everything that they didn't have, the newest clothes, a brand-new car when she turned sixteen, large amounts of cash. Al Motta doted on his daughter, busting out pictures and reminding everyone that he _had _a daughter.

It was the complete opposite of her childhood. Her father had been strict and everything had needed to be earned. The only time they got anything for free was at Christmas, and that was only if they had managed to keep their grades up. It had been suffocating in a way but unlike Sugar, both she and Lucas had a strong work ethic.

Still it gave her a pressure point to hammer on, and she really didn't want to have to kill anyone. Killing someone was _messy_ and mistakes were usually made. Getting rid of a body was expensive, dealing with and paying off police was even more expensive. It was this whole process that she didn't want to have to deal with, and she had no idea how her father hadn't gotten caught doing it before.

"Mr. Motta will see you now."

Charlie flashed a smile at Al's secretary. She looked to be a sweet older lady. Maybe once this whole mess was over, she could hire her to work in her garage. She needed someone to answer the phones and file her paperwork that she didn't want to do. "Thank-you." Charlie said as she tucked a manila folder under her bum arm and immediately headed into the office and raises her brow. It was a _nice _office, and if she didn't know better, she'd think that business was good.

"Charlie, it's good to see you again. I liked your sales pitch, linking your garage with my business, so I can cut costs and still make money is a genius idea," He extended his hand shaking Charlie's hand, and squeezing it tightly.

Charlie took a seat and tossed the manila folder, so it slid across Al's desk. "You really should thank my father for this deal Uncle Al," Charlie said calmly watching as Al pauses a look of concern on his face. "I'm not armed, but I am curious to know how you thought that this was going to end? You grew up with my father, you know him better than anyone else. You had to have known that betraying him and not actually getting the job done was _suicide,_ right?"

"So, he sends you?" Al spits, before laughing loudly. "The _fuck-up_?"

"That's original. Haven't heard that one before," Charlie retorts. "You're right though I really don't want to do it. I prefer to deal in information than dropping bodies. Who's fucking who, where someone is going to be, what crimes they're committing. And don't tell my dad or brother this, but I already got my degree, I like people thinking that I'm a fuck up. I graduated early and just never bothered to tell anyone about it." Charlie hummed in her seat. "Honestly that's why you're going to do it for me."

The smile on Al's face fades, "Excuse me?"

"You're going to kill yourself for me—well that's not true. You're not going to do it _for _me. You're going to do it because you've made a lot of enemies in a short time, my father included and all that information in the folder is for your financial crimes. You weren't very good at hiding them. I also have evidence you've been ripping the wrong people off. And that you were the one behind that heist at Julius Jones' poker game. He's still looking for the people behind it. Shame he didn't come to me for that information, but seeing as you don't have the money anymore. I imagine he'd want some collateral. Sugar is pretty enough, I mean her personality is absolute shit, but she'd make him a pretty penny turning tricks—"

Al Motta was off his feet and grabbing Charlie by her jacket and lifting her to her feet. "Keep my daughter's name out of your _mouth_."

"Fine but if you must know her mouth was on my—" she had anticipated the blow to the face, his ring catching and cutting her cheek open. She blinks and turns her head to look at him, her father hit harder. "Are you done now? We still have business to attend to."

Al glares at her but lets her go. "What is it that you want, perhaps we can come to some sort of deal—"

"You're broke _Al_. I have you dead to rights, and the information I have is valuable. Julius will tear you apart and pimp out your little girl. Who knows what the cartels will do to you and your wife and kid? Really, I'm offering you the _only _way out, while also making sure your family is safe and provided for. Well to the tune of a million dollars anyway," Charlie said pulling out some tissue from her pocket and dabbing at her cheek. "I really don't care _how _you do it, but so you know the time on this deal runs out in exactly thirty seconds. And if I die, then Julius gets the information and you have to deal with my father. If I walk out that door without a deal Julius gets the information—you get the picture." With that Charlie begins to hum the jeopardy theme song, in an annoying fashion as she gets up.

Al Motta stares at Charlie, Russell had bitched and moaned about how much of a disappointment Charlie was, but she was _just _like him. Cold and ruthless when she needed to be. But if he touched a hair on her head, Russell would scour the earth looking for him, he would never be safe, and if it wasn't Russell, Julius Jones would torture him before killing him. He was beaten. He had hoped to take the small loan that Russell had given him and turn it around quickly so he'd made more and money, before Russell sent someone after him. In the three weeks he had hoped that their friendship would keep him alive. "You promise?"

Charlie stopped humming, and smiled brightly. "I give you my _word_ Al," Charlie said holding her hands up so he could see that she wasn't crossing any fingers.

"Can I at least say goodbye to my family—"

"_No_." Charlie said calmly. "The moment I walk out the door you're going to take that gun point it to your temple and pull the trigger. You don't get to weasel your way out of this."

Al stared at her, she was so much like Russell it was scary, and his friend didn't quite know the monster he had created. "I—"

"You shot at my _mother _Al. I may dislike my father but I love my mom more than anything." Charlie explained. "So, your thirty seconds are up, which means I'm about to walk out that door."

"Okay," Al spits the fear gripping him tightly. "I'll do it, just promise to take care of them once I'm gone."

"I will." Charlie lied with a solemn expression on her face. "See you around _Uncle Al_," Charlie said loudly before she walks out the door, closing it behind her. She turns to the secretary who shoots her a puzzled look. "I'm a bit of a klutz you know," she explains. She's about to offer the women a job when the sound of a gunshot going off in the room behind them. The sound causes her to duck instinctively, but she straightens up quickly and moves to open the door. "_Uncle Al?_" Charlie studies the body in front of her, she's never seen brain matter before but it's splattered all up his wall mixed with blood. She turns to the secretary who has now begun to vomit and pulls out her phone to call 911.

It's going to be a long day for her. It's a good thing she's already given Julius all the information he needed to try and earn his money back from the remaining _Motta's_. "My Uncle Al, just shot himself!" Charlie says into the phone, in an excited tone. "There are brains and blood _everywhere, _you need to send an ambulance, please hurry." She gives the address, and stops to let out a fake sob, before ending the call. It wouldn't take long now for the information to make its way back to her father.

Charlie pockets her phone and stares at the mess of what was once a human head in front of her. Al Motta had been taken care of, and she hadn't needed to get her hands dirty. All loose ends would be taken care of when Julius got his hands on the rest of the Motta clan. All in all, it was a productive end to what had been a harrowing month. The moment she was free to leave after giving her statement, she was going to find someone to sleep with and she'd be able to put this day behind her and go back to her garage and figuring out how to make money.

**~ O ~**

Spending most of her time answering questions while looking as innocent as possible, was _exhausting_. But she had, explained everything. Painting a story of how her father had lent her Uncle Al some money, and how she had offered to help him get his business back on track but when she had opened the books, she had found out he was embezzling money. She had said she was going to tell her father and figure out what to do from there when he had taken his own life.

They had done a gunshot residue test on her, which had come back negative and they had grilled his secretary. Everything had a neat little bow on it and they were now going through his books. It had been very stressful, which was the only reason why she had texted Santana asking if she could come over.

Normally she would have found someone else, but she needed _results_ in bed, and Santana was a decent enough fuck, that she would get off a few times. It hadn't taken Santana long to get back to her, but now she was currently standing outside Santana's place carrying plenty of cheap Chinese food.

It takes a moment before Santana opens the door and peers out at her.

"I didn't know what you like so I got the most popular," Charlie explains holding up the bag before pushing the door open wider so she could enter, moving past Santana and heading to the kitchen, where she promptly puts the bag of food on the counter and turns to look at Santana, her eyebrow quirking at how far away Santana was from her.

"I don't really have any information for you," Santana points out, her voice relatively quiet.

"I'm not here for information, I don't need it. I'm here because I assumed that you'd be down to have sex," Charlie said bluntly, her lips twitch upward when Santana looks at her. "It's been a long day, and I'm starving. So how about we head to the living room and get settled and watch something. Tomorrow is Saturday you don't have to be up, early do you?"

Santana shakes her head and grabs a couple of plates before following Charlie into the living room and stares at the coffee table for a moment before putting the plates on them after a moment, her cheeks a deep red.

Charlie studies Santana for a moment, perhaps she had misunderstood how eager she was, "Are you thinking of bending me over that table and fucking me? A bit of revenge for last time?"

Santana clears her throat and takes a seat on the far end of the couch and begins to unpack the food slowly. She gets a bit of everything she likes, and picks up a pair of chopsticks, only to turn and see that Charlie has entered her personal space. "What happened to your face?"

The question is enough to get Charlie to pull back, it felt like the first night that they had met and she wasn't sure where this was going. But at least there was a question. "Someone hit me in the face."

"Did you sleep with someone's girlfriend again?" Santana asked.

"Did I _allegedly_ sleep with someone's girlfriend again? No. My Uncle Al killed himself today," Charlie said in a conversational tone. "I was just outside the door talking to his secretary, when he blew his brains out. I spent most of the day being questioned by police." Charlie explained as she got her own plate of food. "Tell me though, is my face going to be okay. It's my best feature you know."

Santana frowned slightly, "You didn't answer my question," she reaches to gently touch Charlie's face and tilt it upward so she could get a good look, "It's debatable if it will scar or not. Your good looks might be in jeopardy."

Charlie inhaled sharply, "You're a doctor fix it. I need my good looks, how am I supposed to seduce people?" Charlie frowns and touches her cheek. "Can you fix it."

Santana smiles a bit, "You'll be fine, how did it happen."

Charlie narrowed her eyes for a moment, but it wasn't as if the police hadn't asked. "Uncle Al backhanded me, he had a ring," Charlie explained with a shrug.

Santana freezes for a moment, "Does he normally backhand you?"

"Santana, I'm a fast talker, and I know how to get under people's skin relatively quickly. I assure you it was very much deserved on my part. But he's _dead_ and I really just want to eat and have sex and sleep. In that order. It was a very stressful day for me."

Santana is quiet for a moment and they eat in relative silence, before she breaks it once more. "Did you kill him?"

Charlie frowns and tilts her head towards Santana, she was far too tired to actually check to see if Santana was wearing a wire. "He committed suicide." Charlie responded bluntly. It was the truth, it didn't matter if she was the one that had handed him the proverbial loaded gun, she hadn't pulled the trigger and that was all that mattered in the eyes of the law.

Santana was quiet for another moment, "You just—you look stressed. I can see it on your face. I just had to ask, _sorry_."

"And if I had said yes?" Charlie questioned.

Santana put her plate down on her lap. "I don't think I would have believed you. I don't think you're the type of person who would do that."

Charlie raised a brow, "I held a knife to your neck—I cut you," she said slowly watching Santana carefully. "Scared you."

"You didn't kill me, and I don't think you had any intention of doing so. You just wanted to scare me, and you did. But then you paid for a top of the line security system, and you _texted_, and it's normal. This is _normal_, and it's dizzying. I just know that I want _more_. I just—I just want more."

Charlie put her plate down, "Changed my mind, sex, eat, sleep," it was easier to focus on this one thing and she leans in to kiss Santana, grabbing Santana's plate and placing it down on the table before moving to straddle Santana, feeling her rapidly hardening dick underneath her. The perfect stress relief.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you thinking of bending me over that table and fucking me? A bit of revenge for last time?"

The words from Charlie cause her to flush, unsure if she was kidding or not, or if Charlie was mocking her. To say that she hadn't thought of it, of getting some form of revenge on Charlie for the last time would be a _lie_. She had fantasized it, touching herself and masturbating furiously to the images that were conjured up. But looking at that table also brought back the feelings she had when Charlie had made her clean her mess up, the humiliation burned deeply. How easy would it be for Charlie to flip the script on her again? Would her body betray her again? It was too much to think about and she clears her throat, and flinches a bit when Charlie enters her personal space. It's only then that she notices the gash on Charlie's cheek that has a bit of butterfly tape on it, and she frowns slightly. "What happened to your face?"

The question seems to get Charlie to back off for a moment, and that amused smirk of hers is back on her face. "Someone hit me in the face."

A pang of jealousy rips through her, and she's not sure why. Charlie had never promised her anything, if anything she had basically informed her to take whatever she could get. But it didn't help her anxiety, was she just Charlie's last resort? The one that Charlie would see because she knew how desperate she was? "Did you sleep with someone's girlfriend again?" She takes a nibble of the beef and broccoli. Charlie would leave if she thought she was too desperate.

"Did I _allegedly_ sleep with someone's girlfriend again? No. My Uncle Al killed himself today."

It was the way she said, in an almost easy-going way, that causes Santana to look at her. She didn't seem to be particularly perturbed or even upset that her Uncle had just killed himself, and she had purposefully dodged the original question about whether she had been punched in the face for sleeping with another person's girlfriend.

"I was just outside the door talking to his secretary, when he blew his brains out. I spent most of the day being questioned by police." Charlie explained as she got her own plate of food. "Tell me though, is my face going to be okay. It's my best feature you know."

"You didn't answer my question," the words are out of her mouth as her anxiety settles. It always did when she became _Doctor _Lopez, being hesitant didn't instill patients with trust, and in certain situations could kill someone, and she gently places her hands under Charlie's chin, tilting her face so it was in the light. It wasn't deep enough to need stitches but it wasn't superficial enough for her to merely shrug it off. "It's debatable if it will scar or not," she answers truthfully. And as she lets go of Charlie's face, she can't help but tease her. "Your good looks might be in jeopardy." It's a struggle to keep her face neutral when Charlie inhales sharply, shocked by this fact.

"You're a doctor fix it. I need my good looks, how am I supposed to seduce people?" Charlie frowns and touches her cheek. "Can you fix it."

She feels bad almost immediately, there was no way a small scar like that would cause Charlie's to become ugly. If anything, it was slightly more charming—at least it was to her, still she wanted to know the story behind it. "You'll be fine, how did it happen?" She hopes Charlie doesn't spin a tale about how she was caught with someone else again.

"Uncle Al backhanded me, he had a ring," Charlie explained with a shrug.

It wasn't what she was expecting and she frowns, it doesn't even make any sense. Her Uncle Al had _killed himself_. "Does he normally backhand you?"

"Santana, I'm a fast talker, and I know how to get under people's skin relatively quickly. I assure you it was very much deserved on my part. But he's _dead_ and I really just want to eat and have sex and sleep. In that order. It was a very stressful day for me."

It's the nonchalant way that Charlie talks about it, and the image of a knife pressed against her neck flashes in her mind. Charlie was a criminal, she had all but admitted to just being a smart criminal who had never been caught. But she had heard the menace in Charlie's voice and she could still remember the pain of being cut. "Did you kill him?" she half expects Charlie to check her for a wire to touch her again but Charlie just stares at her.

"He committed suicide." Charlie responded bluntly.

It's not the complete story, she can see that much on Charlie's face. Still, pressing was probably the stupidest thing she could do. If Charlie said that he had committed suicide then she was fine with leaving it at that. "You just—you look stressed. I can see it on your face. I just had to ask, _sorry_."

"And if I had said yes?"

The question catches her off guard, and she has to think for a moment before answering. There was always a menacing look in Russell's eyes whenever she had to deal with him and she _knew _he had definitely dropped some bodies. But she didn't get the same vibe from Charlie, well she didn't get it most of the time. She was certain that Charlie could be cruel, but killing someone? It seemed a bit much. "I don't think I would have believed you. I don't think you're the type of person who would do that," Santana says after a moment, thinking over each word she said.

Her words seem to surprise Charlie for a moment, and she sees the woman visibly relax before there was a _hint _of guilt on her face. "I held a knife to your neck—I cut you," she reaches out to touch Charlie's knee. "Scared you." It's not an apology, but it's an acknowledgement that she had done something wrong.

Maybe it's a moment between them, she's not a hundred percent sure, and she doesn't care. "You didn't kill me, and I don't think you had any intention of doing so. You just wanted to scare me, and you did." It's the truth, and after she had more than a few moments to think about it, and the danger had passed she had realized that if Charlie Fabray of all people had wanted her dead, she would have died. But it doesn't change how confusing this all is for her, or why she's so desperately attracted to this woman. "But then you paid for a top of the line security system, and you _texted_, and it's normal. This is _normal_, and it's dizzying. I just know that I want _more_. I just—I just want more."

It seems to be the right words to say, because Charlie is putting her plate down and is smiling at her. And she likes that smile, it's different from her smirk, it's bright and cheery and it makes her heart skip a beat. "Changed my mind, sex, eat, sleep." And just like that Charlie's is straddling her and kissing her.

Her body had already been primed to react and the moment Charlie's lips hit hers, that dizzying sensation is back as most of the blood rushes down to her rapidly hardening dick, which presses against her pants, desperate to be free.

_You perverted freak_

It's like a whisper in her ear, despite the fact that Charlie's lips are still firmly glued to her own. And she can't help the shiver as the dark thoughts that had been kicking around her head are louder than ever.

_Your __**thing **__made a mess_

Her mind snaps back to the present when she feels hands on her waist and as Charlie's hands move to _touch it_. She almost reflexively jerks away, her body tensing for a brief moment. She _hoped _Charlie hadn't notice, but it's less than a second later when Charlie's lips are no longer on hers and she's looking down at her waist at it. The mortification that she feels spreads slowly and she closes her eyes.

"Are you not into this?" When she doesn't answer immediately Charlie flicks her forehead, forcing her to open her eyes. "I thought you _wanted _to have sex."

"I _do_. I want it," she says her voice sounds small even to her own ears.

_Disgusting_

She desperately tries to block the noise in her head, and leans into kiss Charlie again. It's a bit desperate and a bit rough, and for a minute she thinks she's managed to quiet the noise. But the moment Charlie touches her hip again she's jerking away again. She suddenly feels a hand on her chest, and she's pushed back onto the couch.

Charlie raises a brow, "Yeah, this doesn't seem like you're into it," her tone is flat and she looks slightly frustrated.

She burns with embarrassment, hating the fact that once again her body is betraying her. Charlie was practically offering herself to her. Teasing her images with her of taking her as roughly as she wanted, of getting her revenge. Maybe she'd force her to lick her cum off the table this time. "Just—maybe you can turn around?" Charlie had been accommodating once, and she _hoped_ that she could do it again. "I want to do this but you can't—I don't want you to _see _me—to see _it_."

Charlie's jaw ticked, but even despite the annoyance she was hopeful that Charlie would work with her. "_Why_?"

"Why?" Santana repeats slowly.

"Yes, _why_? I already put your dick in my _mouth_ and blew you. So why do I have to turn around and let you fumble around?"

She looks away for a moment, trying to think of a believable lie, but all she can hear is the harsh laughter in her mind, it's just as loud as the voices and she squeezes her eyes tight. "I'm a freak, a _perverted _freak, and I just—but I really like you and I just—" she finally opens her eyes and searches Charlie's face but she can't figure out what Charlie's thinking and she rushes to get the next words. "I just want you to like me, even though I'm a freak."

Charlie pinched the bridge of her nose before she gets up and grabs some rice and some of the moo shu pork. "I'm going home. It really shouldn't be this hard to have sex."

Santana panics and reaches for Charlie's arm grabbing it, feeling the blonde stiffen before she looks at her hand. "Stay. _Please_."

Charlie turns to look at Santana yanking her arm free, "No. The reason I didn't call you back the first time had nothing to do with your body. I thought you were a decent enough lay, definitely within my top ten, maybe top five with a bit more confidence. I hoped that it was just the fact that you hadn't had sex in eight years, and you were nervous. I _get it_, you seemed confident in your professional life so I _assumed_ that once you got your sea legs, you'd be fine. I was wrong. I really, _dislike_, being wrong. So, my advice Santana, see a therapist and deal with your issues."

Santana flinches but watches as Charlie grabs a few more containers before leaving, slamming the door shut behind her. It takes a moment for it to sink in that she had just blown it in a massive way, and she sinks into her chair. "The fuck is wrong with me?"

**~ O ~**

"You okay Lopez?"

Santana glanced up at Tina and makes a face from where she had been flicking through her phone. She had spent most of the afternoon looking for a therapist. "Yeah."

"Well _how _did it go last night? Your mystery girlfriend that got you all flustered at work yesterday?" Tina asked.

Santana made a face, she had been to excited and open about the whole thing and now Tina was in her _business_. "Shouldn't you be looking after patients?"

"It's a _slow _day, I was thinking about closing up early for once." Tina sighed. There had been the usual patients that they saw, but it had been quiet as of late.

Santana looked up the place was rather dead but it was a Saturday, they usually weren't terribly busy on those days. _Still_, it was enough to get her to think that maybe she just needed to do something for herself.

"You should meet up with that _girl_ tonight, maybe take her to dinner or something _nice_."

Santana frowned, she didn't quite know what to say to get Tina off her back. "It's not going to go anywhere. I had a good thing, and it was new and it was exciting. I found someone who maybe liked _me_ and didn't care about my medical condition. Like she was all over me and I just—_fuck_ I blew it. I couldn't get out of my own head and she _left_. Cause why wouldn't she? A pretty girl is basically ready for you and you—" Santana takes a breath. "I want to apologize, but I don't think I can. She made it clear that she doesn't really want to deal with me again."

Tina frowned, "Really you're going to give up just like that? She _liked_ you just fine before you got in your own way. So, _apologize_, and explain yourself, tell her that you're working on it and you'd like to see her again. I mean that's all you can do, and _work _on it. Big romantic gestures worked on me in the past. Of course, I dated some real jackasses so that might not be the best thing to do."

Santana nodded, but didn't make any attempt to move or at the very least text Charlie. "She seems like a discrete person—and we weren't dating. We've never even—" Santana puffs out her cheeks. "It's complicated," she runs a hand through her hair.

"If you give me your phone, I can have her here in like ten minutes, assuming she's nearby." Tina said holding out her hand.

**Santana shakes her head, "I need to be the one to do it," the less people who knew about her relationship with Charlie the better. The last thing she wanted was Russell Fabray's involvement in her love life, or another visit from Charlie with a knife. When Tina looks ready to protest, "She won't accept it if it isn't from me, and I'll probably run into her soon enough. She really can't stay out of trouble." Maybe by then she'd have a breakthrough in whatever therapy she decided to sign up for. But something needed to ****_change_****, because if this thing with Charlie was****_actually_****finished, and she had fucked it up, even if she was lucky enough to find someone else, she'd probably fuck it up again.**


	10. Chapter 10

Lucas Fabray, sighed as he pulled out the key to Charlie's place and opened it. He _absolutely _hated being the go between his sister and father. But Charlie was _ignoring _their father's summons. Which wasn't that surprising, Charlie rarely ever answered her father's summons. It was for the best, because most times it ended with the two of them getting into it, which put a damper on family get togethers.

"_Oh fuck_—right there—_fuck_!"

Lucas resists the urge to turn around and leave Charlie to whatever sinful thing she was up to, but it was _hard_ to pin Charlie down at times, and he wanted to hand over the documents that their father had given him to pass onto her. Some of Al Motta's business interests, a reward for getting the job done. He winces at the loud scream that echoes in the room, and he wonders how Charlie can live in such an open place as he makes his way up the stairs of her loft style apartment, and heads directly to her bedroom. He stops just outside of the doorframe and reaches to knock on the large sliding barn style door and knocks on it. "_Charlie_. Coming in." He doesn't hear anything for a second, before there is a ruffling on the bed and a small whine. "Are you decent?"

"I'm _never decent_!"

It was as good as he was going to get, and he steps into the door frame and immediately averts his eyes once he sees a slightly hairy ass on the bed sticking out from under the blankets. "Jesus Christ, _Charlie_!" There was a naked woman beside Charlie's side who didn't seem to mind that she was completely naked, and with slightly glistening thighs, probably from her excretions. His sister was busy wiping her lips, that amused smirk on her features.

"As if Jesus Christ didn't have this much fun. He was surrounded by 12 burly dudes and hung out with prostitutes—" Charlie turns to the woman beside her a pleased smile on her face, as if she had just had an epiphany. "Holy shit Marley, I'm—"

"You are _not _the second coming of Jesus Christ and if mom heard you talk like that, she'd wash your mouth out with _soap_." Lucas hisses at her, at least her body was covered this time, with a thin sheet, but at least it was _something_. He wouldn't need to pour bleach in his eyes. He immediately takes that thought back when the man underneath the blanket begins to wriggle a bit. "Is he—"

"Yes, but Sam's really bad at it. Why are you here Lucas? I've been stressed, and I needed some stress relief," Charlie said gripping the sheets and covering herself up as she reaches for a shirt on the ground. She sniffs it, crinkles her nose and then shrugs before deciding to wear it anyway.

"It's—" Lucas pauses and flicks his eyes to the hairy ass for a moment and then looks to the ceiling again. "Charlie. _Please_. _Please_. _Tell me_, that isn't Sam Evans."

Charlie paused and lifted the blanket up for a moment looking down at the man who was between her legs before looking back at her brother, flashing him her innocent smile. "Okay. I won't."

"He's a member of your _detail_. His _dad _is one of—" Lucas turned to look at Marley for a moment, before deciding to turn around. "I'll meet you in the kitchen," he hisses, before storming out.

Marley wrapped an arm around Charlie's chest as she begun to untangle herself from Sam and the sheets. "He didn't say when you had to meet him downstairs," Marley murmurs in her ear.

The smile on Charlie's face fades for a moment, before she turns to Marley. "The sooner he leaves, the sooner we can get right back to what we were doing." With that Charlie throws her legs over the side of her bed and gets up and heads to the hamper to find some sweatpants, she stops and gives Sam's ass a quick swat causing him to sit up and look at her. "Practice on Marley," Charlie informs him bluntly. She slips into the sweatpants and heads down the stairs to her kitchen and walks right past Lucas to grab a bottle of water, she pauses for a moment before grabbing another one and tossing it to Lucas. "Don't do the big brother thing. I _know_."

Lucas frowned, Charlie generally brushed him off whenever he started in on the lectures, "Are you okay?"

Charlie studied her brother for a moment, "Yes. I needed to burn off some energy, and some stress. They were _available_. Now why are you here?"

Lucas hesitates before sliding the folder towards Charlie who looks at him. "Dad likes the job you did, he's managed to pick up a few of Al Motta's businesses that he wants you to oversee."

Charlie didn't bother opening the folder before sliding it back to Lucas. "I have too much on my plate as is. The last thing I need is adding a failing business on top of everything else. I'll take the nicest car to fix up. Al had some nice cars. Tell dad all I want is the 59 Corvette. You can have the rest if you want."

Lucas made a face, it was an offer and he could use with more diversity in his portfolio, but he knew his father would have a problem with it. This was Charlie's reward for a job well done, how she had managed to convince Al Motta to kill himself was nothing short of a masterclass of Charlie's genius. "You know what he'll say to that."

"I imagine there will be a lot of huffing and puffing," Charlie said taking a sip of her water. "I could have stopped by your office to pick this up," she points out.

"Eventually," Lucas said studying his sister. "Probably when you were bored and wanted to come ruin my day." He studies her for a moment narrowing his eyes slightly. He had spent most of his life beside Charlie, they had shared a womb together and she was his _best _friend. A _shitty_ _flaky_ best friend, and if she wasn't his sister it was the friend your parents warned you to stay away from. She really was a better sister than she was a friend, and really at that point it wasn't exactly saying much. But he knew her better than anyone and it was obvious, at least to him, that there was something on Charlie's mind. He wasn't a hundred percent sure that Charlie felt _guilt_, she rarely apologized for anything but this was probably the first time she had been the direct cause of a death.

"Probably," Charlie agreed, taking another sip of water. "Are we done Lucas? I have to get back upstairs to _slightly_ mediocre sex," Charlie sighed, she turns to look at him only to find herself dragged into a hug. She stiffens and immediately tries to break free, but he holds onto her tightly. "What are you _doing_?" She hisses after a moment before awkwardly patting him on the back.

"You know you can talk to me about anything right? I'll listen," Lucas says pulling away a bit so he can look at her. "_Anything_. I promise not to judge."

"Your whole _thing _is judging me," Charlie reminded him, as she slips from his grasp.

"You need to make better life choices," Lucas says immediately in his defense.

"_See_." Charlie shoves him away and crinkles her nose. "I'm _fine_. Al took a shot at you and mom. I don't regret what I did, or the punishment I doled out to his family. Like I said I've got a lot on my mind, and if we're being completely honest terrible _sex_, to make up for it, I'll be back to showing up uninvited and eating all the food in your fridge, and being a general pest in a few days."

Lucas rolled his eyes and shoved Charlie back, he was going to need to change his clothes the moment he left, "Fine but I'm sending you a bill. Stop sleeping with members of your detail, and _don't _sleep with Sam. Dwight's the type of guy who will try and use this to his advantage, and all he needs to do is tell mom and you'll be engaged by next week."

**~ O ~**

Charlie looked at her bloody hand, which was wrapped in several rags. This is what happened when she went to work unsatisfied and distracted. She was sure someone would tell Lucas, and Lucas would show up and castigate her, even if it was truly a work accident. Though he would probably remind her that it was a job she had chosen to piss off their father, which was only partially true.

She _liked _fixing up old cars, and she had thought that a job as a mechanic would be _awesome_, she could work on cars, talk shit with some of the other mechanics and more importantly it gave her a place to conduct business in a way that wasn't suspicious, people did need to get their cars fixed, and inspected. It was a win for her, at least it had been until Lucas had given her a _contract_, which she had only put in a bid because her father had asked her too.

Now business was _booming_ and she _hated _it. It wasn't _her _garage anymore, and she wasn't fixing up old cars and doing what she liked. She was running one of her father's cleaning operations and she really did want anything to do with her father's business.

Charlie glances at her hand as her SUV comes to a stop. "At least the doctor is hot," she mumbles to herself. The door opens and she looks at Sam who looks like he's about to carry her bridal style into the hospital and she glares at him. "I can _walk_."

"You lost a _lot _of blood! And you nearly lost a finger," Sam bitches.

"It was the pinky. I would have _lived_," Charlie said shaking her head, and pushing him away with her good hand. She hops out of the car, and closes her eyes at the wave of dizziness, but before Sam can touch her, she pulls away from him and heads into the warehouse. She didn't quite understand what her father was doing with this place, but she was grateful that it existed. She really hated going to actual hospitals.

With a sigh she lets Sam open the door for her and walks in spotting the Asian nurse who did the intake and she moves over there to sign in.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon. What happened?" Tina asked.

Charlie made a face, "I was working on the climate control system in an old car. I had to remove a bad vacuum motor, cut my hand. So here I am, bleeding pretty heavily and it probably needs stitches." Charlie said holding up her bloody hand. "I'd rather not lose a finger, so if you could just stitch me up, so I can leave that would be great."

Tina looks at her and glances over at Dave who is giving her a look and she sighs, "Sure, right this way." She said leading her to the only available bed. When Charlie hops onto it, and she closes the curtains so that they could have a bit of privacy she heads back and gently begins to unwrap the makeshift bandage, and immediately grimaces. She can see some bone, even from where she's standing. "Unfortunately, that's pretty deep and you're going to have to see Dr. Lopez."

Charlie sniffed and looked at the mangled limb for a moment, before wrapping it back up, she really didn't want to deal with Santana, but her hand _hurt_, and she wasn't a fan of her own blood leaking everywhere. She flops back on the examination table. "_Fine_."

Tina frowns slightly, "I'll get her to see you as soon as possible."

Charlie gave Tina a thumbs up with her only good hand and closes her eyes, inhaling slowly and deeply. Trying to push past the throbbing pain in her hand. By the time it gets to a dull ache the curtain is being pulled back and she props her head up a bit to see Santana standing there reading the notes that Tina had given to her. "What's up doc?" Charlie said snorting at her own joke.

Santana looks up from the notes and glances at the hand wincing, "This is becoming a _pattern_."

"Imagine that, seeing a doctor when I get injured," Charlie said dryly, but she can't help the small smile that crosses her features. She wiggles the good fingers on her injured hand. "Stitch me up please."

Santana moved grabbing what she would need, "Are you going to try and be a badass again and not use any anesthetic?"

"I _am _a badass."

"So that's a yes," Santana said moving over to take a look at the bloody hand. She slowly unwraps it and winces. "Did you _fall _again?"

Charlie scoffed, holding up her hand, "Does this look like a fall injury?" When Santana gives her a patient condescending look, she makes a face. "I was working on the climate control system in an old car. I had to remove a bad vacuum motor, cut my hand. So here I am."

"You work with cars?" Santana asked in a conversational tone.

"You should know how good I am with my hands," Charlie stated smirking when she finally gets a reaction from Santana. "And on my back and on my—_ow_! _OW!_" Charlie grimaces when Santana begins to clean her wound rather roughly. "Gentle! I'm sensitive and in pain right now." When Santana gives her a look, she can't help but smirk. "Your bedside manner could use some work."

Santana turns to look at Charlie and shakes her head before taking a closer look at the injured limb now that it was relatively clean. "You're the only one that's complained about it so far."

"You're the one that told me to turn around," Charlie snipes back before looking away. She hadn't actually meant to let that slip. She blamed the fact that her hand really did _hurt_. "Did you at least find a therapist?"

Santana doesn't respond to her jibe and just works quietly, "You're going to need to be more careful at work personally I'd take some time off, and you're going to need to come back to get these stitches removed. You're probably going to have numbness and or weakness in the finger, but you got lucky and it didn't slice the tendon. You would have needed surgery for that, and I don't really work on the hands."

Charlie doesn't say anything, it's not really fun when someone doesn't play along with her and she just sits quietly and lets Santana work on fixing her up. She closes her eyes and controls her breathing until she gets prodded in the side by Santana.

"Done." Santana removes her gloves and looks over her work before turning to Charlie. "Tina will give you the care instructions, and you can come in to get them removed. She can do that for you."

Charlie stuck out her jaw a bit, annoyed that Santana had brushed her off. It irritated her even more that Santana rejecting her even bothered her. She'd struck out before, in fact she'd struck out plenty of times, sometimes her charms simply didn't work on women, but she knew for a fact that they worked on Santana. And it sucked that she couldn't have good sex. "_Right_."

Santana nods, "Take something for the pain—"

"Do you not want to have sex anymore?" Charlie interrupts bluntly. Her voice is hushed and quiet.

Santana stops talking for a moment and swallows, "You really should take something for the pain this time, it's going to hurt, and I know you think you're a badass. But a simple Tylenol will do. I'm sure Tina can give you some more information on your way out."

With that Charlie watches as Santana basically turns around and heads out, and she can feel her jaw hit the ground. What happened to doing things on _her _terms? She scowls deeply. What was left of her mood was now ruined. Santana had been very good at getting her off, and their sex had been wonderfully kinky. The idea that she might never have decent sex again gnawed at her. Sex was her only stress relief, it was a healthy way to keep from slowly going insane. She really didn't want to start smoking again. She adjusts her jaw slowly and begins to head over to the desk where Tina was sitting, planning on stealing two pretzel sticks when she is suddenly stopped by Santana who takes a look at her hand once more.

"You need to remember to take something for the pain. Attempting to be a badass or whatever it is that you're doing is _moronic_." Before Charlie can protest to being called a moron, Santana's let go of her hand, and is pulling away from her. "Maybe I can take a closer look tonight? You may need physical therapy."

It takes Charlie a moment for her brain to catch up, and yet another few seconds before her brain puts it all together, still she can only nod mutely. She was being hypocritical, she certainly never flirted at work. Mostly because she really didn't want to lose fingers, expecting Santana to be distracted by her was selfish of her. She'd certainly apologize later tonight, during _physical therapy_.


	11. Chapter 11

She hadn't expected Charlie to just _show_ up again as soon as she had. It hadn't even been a month since their _disastrous_ last meeting. And as far as she was concerned nothing had changed, inviting Charlie over again only to fail in having sex probably wouldn't bode well for her at all. She probably wouldn't be given a third chance to fail. Brittany had just told her to _be _honest with Charlie for the best, but that wasn't _advice_.

Charlie had already made it clear that she thought that she needed to see a therapist of some sort, but she couldn't seem to find one that worked with her busy schedule. Which only really left opening herself to Charlie which filled her with as much anxiety as getting _naked _with Charlie did. She couldn't tell how Charlie would react to anything, she was both soft in certain ways and incredibly hard, and it wasn't as if Charlie _couldn't _be cruel. She had already given Charlie for more power over her moods then she was comfortable with.

How Charlie had managed to worm her way past her defenses with very little effort on her part confused her. She wasn't sure if it was the messy blowjobs, she had gotten throughout their first weekend, or the fact that she had been able to use Charlie's body as she saw fit for most of the weekend. Maybe it was those tiny gasps and _mewls _of pleasure, with Charlie begging her for more, begging her to go harder. And then there were the promises. The promises that had been whispered just so Charlie could have her release.

If she could focus on that instead of Charlie's cruel words whispered into her ear, she'd be fine. The sound of her doorbell being rung causes her to look up from where she had been fidgeting on the couch. She takes a deep breath and immediately heads to the door and smiles when she spots Charlie standing there.

"I took drugs for my hand," Charlie said wiggling her hand at Santana. "So now I'm here for _physical therapy_. I'm sure the two of us getting physical will be extremely therapeutic for me."

Santana allows Charlie to slip past her and head to the living room, following her after making sure her door was locked. "I think we should talk before we get to that—" she pauses and her mouth goes dry as Charlie is already in the process of losing her clothes. It takes her a moment before she shakes her head, she couldn't get distracted. "Charlie, we need to talk about last week. There's some stuff I need to tell you before we get started."

Charlie doesn't stop shrugging off her top, "If this is about last time as long as you make it up to me tonight, I won't hold it against you."

Santana swallowed, Charlie hadn't been wearing a bra and her breasts were practically begging to be touched, the cool air making her nipples erect. She licks her lips and it takes all her willpower to tear her eyes off Charlie's chest and meet Charlie's eyes. "I don't want a repeat of what happened that night, that's why we need to talk."

Charlie's face twists a bit, "I'm half-naked, I'm practically dripping wet and you want to _talk_?" When she nods, Charlie groans loudly. "You're _killing _me but fine, what is _so _important that it can't wait until _after _we have sex."

"I haven't seen a therapist yet. And I know it didn't seem like it back then, but I did want you. I wanted to _fuck _you so _badly_—I want _too_, right now. But I can't—we need to do it my way, because I don't think I'm going to be able to do it _your _way, at least right away." She mumbles the last part and glances up to look at Charlie who hadn't said anything. "I just need a bit of patience."

Charlie closes her eyes and she can feel hear Charlie's brain working even from where she's standing. All she could do was hope that Charlie could deal with her weirdness, because if she couldn't then there was a good chance, she'd never have sex again.

The moment of silence feels like years to her before Charlie shrugs her shoulders, "And what is it you want exactly?"

She wasn't quite sure what had caused it, "Turn around—_please_." Charlie raises a brow and after a moment she does just that and almost immediately it's like there is a weight off her shoulders. She bites her lips, she wanted to see _all _of Charlie, but once she got her dick wet, she'd probably _fine_, at least it would be a lot easier to ignore her anxiety. She takes a step forward and gently touches Charlie's back gently, feeling the blonde shiver underneath her touch.

"So, we understand each other, I didn't come here for any sentimental bullshit."

Santana nodded, before realizing that Charlie couldn't see her. "Okay, but if your hand starts hurting or you're in pain—"

"Safe-word is _bubbles_."

"Bubbles?"

"Would you prefer pickles?"

Santana bit her lip to stop from laughing and pushed Charlie toward the couch. "Don't turn around," she repeats as she begins to pull off her scrubs, taking off her shirt. She was unsure of how she wanted to handle this, but she _knew _that the only way that this would go as well as it did the first time was if she trusted herself. She swallows and reaches around Charlie's waist playing with the button on the baggy pants. With a bit of fumbling she manages to undo the button and she yanks down Charlie's pants leaving her in just her grey underwear. Charlie hadn't lied to her about how wet she was, there was a dark patch of grey and she knew from experience that Charlie was a _gusher_. "Is all that for me?" It's a redundant question, but she can't help but trace the outline of Charlie's wetness.

"Nah, it's for this guy named—"

There's a loud slap and Santana watches her handprint form on Charlie's pale ass. She licks her lips as she watches Charlie's body go rigid for a moment, but the purpose had been to get Charlie to _stop _talking, and it works—though there's a part of her that wonders if she's gone to far. But Charlie doesn't snap and more importantly she doesn't turn around, if anything she's certain that the tips of Charlie's ears are a bright red. It's becoming obvious despite Charlie's silence that she _enjoyed _it, and goes back to tracing the wet pattern on Charlie's ruined underwear.

It doesn't take long till Charlie lets out a low frustrated groan, "Look I'm not here to have my body petted—" she begins again.

It was clear by Charlie's tone that she was frustrated, but to see the usually confident and sure Charlie Fabray like this for _her_—it did something to her. Scratched at something that probably should have been left well enough alone, but she can't help it. Charlie had offered her revenge for making her feel so _small, _and so pathetic. It was her turn now. "I've barely even touched you and you're already this wet," Santana mused tracing her finger down the wetness and circling Charlie's clit. Santana licks her lips when Charlie's legs widen more slightly, if she hadn't been paying attention, she would have missed it.

Charlie swallows, it's audible and her voice is lower—_husky_ and she knows Charlie's enjoying it. "Are you going to fuck me or not Santana—"

She slaps Charlie's ass sharply again, this time it elicits a response and Charlie lets out the smallest of whimpers. "You _agreed_ to do this _my_ way and we're _doing _it my way," Santana snaps at her, feeling the surge of confidence as she grips the fabric that is preventing her from seeing all of Charlie and yanking it out of the way, revealing Charlie's wetness. With the fabric gone it begins to slowly leak down her legs. "Who's the _filthy_ pervert now?" She demands roughly bringing her hand down sharply on Charlie's ass once more. Each spank causes her confidence to grow, and she feels herself releasing her own pent up frustrations on Charlie's ass. Turning it a healthy shade of pink.

The small whimpers that escape Charlie's lip have turned into heavy moans by the end of it, and she can barely contain herself as she roughly presses her hardon that's still in her scrubs and she roughly grinds against Charlie's opening. "I just realized that this is the _third_ time you've shown up, I didn't even give you my address," Santana said as she reaches up and grabs a fistful of Charlie's hair, yanking her head up, and she lets out a small breath into Charlie's ear. "You must be pretty fucking desperate for my dick, aren't you?"

But Charlie doesn't give her the satisfaction of answering her immediately, and Santana lets out a low growl before pushing Charlie's head back down. "If you want it so badly _tell _me, or I'm going to leave you here and go to bed. Remember you're the one that's desperate for this," Santana slams her hips against Charlie's entrance.

It takes a few more moments and just before she's about to pull away from Charlie and follow through on her threat, she hears a very small irritated voice, "Fine. You win, I came here to be _fucked_, I came here because I want your _dick_ in me making me cum. So, _do it_. Make me cum."

"_Please_." Santana says calmly.

"Are you—" when she begins to pull away, Charlie's tune changes immediately. "Fine—_please_. Please _fuck me _and please make me cum on your dick."

Santana shivers and grips the front of her scrubs yanking them down just enough to free her body, she takes it by the base and presses the tip against Charlie's entrance. Immediately she feels Charlie trying to push herself back and spanks her ass again, forcing Charlie to stop her attempt to try and take control of the situation. She doesn't say anything instead choosing to thrust forward _hard_, pushing into Charlie as she reaches round and finds Charlie's clit, pinching it hard.

The action causes Charlie to buck hard against her, and as she rolls her hips, fucking Charlie hard and deep, she can feel Charlie's walls clamping down like a vice around her dick, as she begins to cum, her body quaking, and as she pulls out, she watches as Charlie cums, which gushes out hitting the coffee table, and splattering on the ground. She glances at the wetness, as Charlie pants and a thought passes through her mind as she shifts her body, kneeling down on her couch as she yanks Charlie's head up, and presses her dick against Charlie's lips. "You made a mess on _it_, _clean _it up."

She lets out a low groan as Charlie begins to suck—_no _worship it, nipping it, licking it, kissing it, before finally sucking her wetness off her dick. She waits for a moment before she begins to slowly push forward, fucking Charlie's mouth. It's slow at first, but she quickly picks up speed, not caring that Charlie's having a bit of trouble with it, and gagging slightly. Charlie had already cum, and she needed to cum as well. It doesn't take her long as the thought of watching Charlie _humiliate _herself like she had plays in her mind, and she cums, hard, yanking it out at the last second so it splashes on Charlie's face before aiming for the coffee table.

Santana immediately pushes her softening member back into her scrubs and looks at Charlie, who was staring at her an unreadable expression on her face. "You _made a mess_," Santana says nodding at the floor and the coffee table. "Clean it up." She can see Charlie's jaw tick but she doesn't back down. "If you want more, then that's what it's going to take," she says firmly.

There's another long moment with a defiant look on her face, before Charlie flashes her an amused smile, before doing exactly what she had asked. It makes her uneasy, because she just _knows _that Charlie is plotting something. But she pushes it away as she watches Charlie start doing exactly what she asked, standing above her like this made her feel powerful, which only served to start getting her hard again.

Charlie finishes and wipes her lips with her thumb, "Tastes amazing," Charlie said in a rather _flat _tone, even as a smile played on her lips.

Santana keeps her face neutral despite the fact she was disappointed, she had wanted Charlie to feel a hint of what she had felt, but she instead she runs a hand through Charlie's hair, patting her. "I _know _you need more, since you're such a desperate needy _slut_, why don't you move that pretty little ass of yours upstairs so we can continue this in a place _I'll_ be more comfortable," she had thought that the act of licking cum off the coffee table and floor had been shameful, but either Charlie didn't feel shame, or the act itself wasn't as shameful as she had thought it was.

It was something to think about as she watches Charlie head upstairs, her ass swaying in an enticing fashion. Maybe tonight would be the night she'd be able to take it, maybe she'd make Charlie beg for her to fuck that ass of hers. It's a deliciously sexy thought, and she can feel the throb of her member. Already forgetting that she had already shoved it into Charlie's mouth, and Charlie hadn't recoiled in disgust.


	12. Chapter 12

She's been in this position before, waking up in a bedroom that wasn't her own. But for the first time in what felt like _months_, her mind wasn't a loud cacophony of _noise_. She glances over at Santana who was currently sleeping on her back and lifts the sheets, and frowns slightly. Santana hadn't taken off her pants. It was becoming obvious that Santana had a personal problem with her lower half of her body. Which baffled her, Santana was a beautiful woman. The dick was just a _bonus _feature as far as she was concerned, and it didn't hurt that Santana actually knew how to _fuck_.

Personally, she was tempted to try and sneak an early morning delight in, but the last thing she wanted to deal with was Santana freaking out on her, and regressing. She'd have to figure out a way for them to have the sex she wanted, because as fun as Santana trying to dominate her was, it would get _old _quickly. It was like Santana had watched _way _too much porn and was trying to emulate '_kinky_' stuff that porn stars did. It was cute in a way, but it was becoming _obvious_ that Santana had never had a _healthy_ sexual relationship with anyone.

She finally sits up and stretches, hearing her back crack in all the right places. If sex was out, she was going to raid Santana's fridge and make something to eat for herself before she would call for Sam to come and pick her up. She _probably_ had business to attend to and it was becoming clearer, at least to her that she needed an _assistant_, but first she needed to head home so she could shower and change into some clean clothes.

Swinging her legs off the bed, Charlie makes a move to get up, grimacing at the sharp pain in her hand as she pauses to look at it, grimacing at the stitches. She really did need to stop getting hurt. She wasn't actually a fan of _pain_, and she refused to cloud her mind with anything more than alcohol. She'd witnessed to many people falling into addiction in her line of work, and it was an expensive mistake that she certainly couldn't afford to make. She's about to get off the bed when a hand suddenly wraps around the wrist of her uninjured hand and she turns to look at Santana.

"Pretty sure someone said that it was _polite_ to wait until they're in the shower before sneaking out," Santana mumbled sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"No one said I was sneaking out, I was going to raid your fridge for _food_, and quite possibly eat most of it before leaving while you were in the shower," Charlie stated as she looked at Santana. "You do have bacon in your fridge, don't you?"

Santana blinked, "Uh _no_, I haven't really done any shopping. I don't really have time. I do have—"

Charlie immediately moved crawling over Santana to get at the phone that was on her night stand. She can feel Santana stiffen at the sudden intrusion of personal space, but she doesn't _really_ care. She's hungry and needs food. She scowls at the password and pushes the phone at Santana. "Unlock it."

"Uh—" Santana immediately moves to do exactly that and Charlie immediately snatches the phone from her and begins to flick through her apps until she finds a delivery app and immediately flicks through the open restaurants and finds a breakfast place and immediately begins to order everything she wants to eat.

"Do you want anything? I mean you're paying for it," Charlie asked looking up at her, handing Santana her phone back. She hops out of bed and begins to head downstairs where her clothes are. If she wasn't having _sex _then she needed to put on clothes.

"Did you make a mistake? It says you ordered _twenty dollars_ worth of bacon!" Santana called out after she had left the bedroom.

"No mistake Santana," Charlie replied as she found her clothes in a pile in Santana's living room. She hums and grabs her pants and slides them on, deciding to forgo any underwear for now as she pulls on her clothes. She falls back on the couch propping her feet up, as she hears quick footsteps making their way downstairs. It doesn't take long for Santana to appear, she had clearly put on some pyjama pants and a shirt which was _disappointing_.

"Twenty dollars of bacon though?" Santana questioned again her eyes wide.

Charlie pulled out her phone from her pockets and lets out a small hiss as her wound hits the rough edges of her leather jacket. "_Yes _Santana, I like _bacon_. It's my favorite food group."

"_Bacon isn't a food group._" Santana points out as she slowly makes her way into the living room.

Charlie turned on her phone and waited for it to load, "Of course it is Santana, it's right there at the top of the food pyramid, what med school did you go to? I mean they teach this stuff in like _kindergarten_ or something." She frowns she had a few missed calls from her father, but that was nothing new. She would make sure to call her mom to make sure that her old man hadn't dropped dead of a heart attack.

"I'm not sure if you're _joking_ or if you actually think that bacon is one of the food groups. I am however going to not get into it with you about it." Santana said as she gently picked up her injured hand to take a look at it. "How does it feel today?"

"Like I tore my hand open and it got stitched back up," Charlie said dryly looking at Santana who does have the sense to look away slightly embarrassed about the whole thing and she sighs, "Look, the moment the food comes, I'll be out of your hair. We don't _really_ need to make small talk, that's awkward for the two of us. I just need food."

"I did in fact go to medical school, your father paid for it," Santana reminds her, but studies it. "You're going to need to keep this dry for the next few days. If you notice any changes, just give me a call."

"Understood," Charlie said, "Will I actually need physical therapy?"

"You might, if you notice any numbness or weakness in the digit then you will," Santana explained.

"Fine, and we can have more _physical_ _therapy_," Charlie smirked.

"You don't have to _injure _yourself to see me you know. We could have lunch sometime? Or dinner, I mean you clearly like food and it's weird that you think that bacon is a food group, but it could be fun."

She could practically hear the hesitation in Santana's voice and she knew immediately what Santana was trying to do. "There are a _million _reasons why dating me is a _terrible _idea, one of which is you'd have to deal with my father at some point. I'd like to pretend that I'm his little girl, and he's overly protective of me, but that's a load of bullshit," Charlie said looking at her hand and poking at her stitches. "I'm not sure I'm _built _for monogamous relationships and even if you were _willing _to accept that, you still haven't done anything with your _own _issues. If anything, me seeing other people would only exacerbate your anxiety about your body."

"I don't—"

Charlie cut her off with a look and she watches as Santana's face burns and she looks away. "I do not have a problem with your body, in fact it brought me to countless orgasms last night and early this morning. So, you could say I'm quite pleased with it and I'm sure you could find a _woman_ who is—"

"No." Santana's forceful tone catches her off guard. "You don't know how many times I've tried. I mean even the _prostitutes _that I hired, they look at me with disgust. Some of them _laugh_, some people have laughed. And the laughter is worse than any look of disgust. I get that it's _disgusting _but—they didn't have to _laugh_."

Charlie hesitated for a moment, she was beginning to question why she had stayed. She _probably _wasn't getting a morning delight after all this and she wasn't sure that 20 strips of bacon was _worth—_whatever _this _was. She was the last person who should be attempting to _fix _anyone. "I can say from _experience _that you're clearly didn't get the _right _prostitutes. They're like choosing a therapist you know, they are not one size fits all. And more importantly you can't be _cheap_ when getting a prostitute."

"You don't get it—" Santana snaps, and then looks away. "You're beautiful, I mean that you're incredibly good looking. I bet you don't get turned down a lot, and even if you did get turned down, no one _laughed_ at you—"

"That's hardly true," Charlie interrupts. "Plenty of people have laughed at me, but I will admit it's probably _not the _same thing." She sighs, "I think you're _hot _Santana, and the moment I saw you I wanted to have _sex _with you. I _said _as much, and you're right it is _incredibly_ easy for me to find someone to have sex."

"—and I really _like _you."

"You _really_ don't know me. You like having sex with me, which is fine I like having sex with me as well. I also like having sex with you." Charlie pauses and tilts her head before patting Santana's knee, perhaps she was just worried that she was going to find someone else. "Don't worry Santana, I'm not going to stop having sex with you."

"I do want to get to know you better," Santana says firmly after awhile. "I just—you showing up randomly in my life and expecting sex—I just think if we _talk_ and get to know each other the sex will be better? Haven't you _had _someone that you cared about? That knew what you liked? And what you didn't like? Someone you trusted?"

"You mean someone who will bail me out of jail?" Charlie asked. "I have Lucas for that, and if he wants to be a prick about the whole thing, I'll just call my mom." There's a moment of silence and she can't help but smile, thinking that Santana's finally dropped it.

"Your father paid for me to go to medical school, he got me this _place_, and I tried to pay him back once I started making money, but he wouldn't take my money. Then one day I'm _taken_, just picked up off the street, grabbed by a couple of men and tossed into a van. He took me to that warehouse that we've made into a makeshift hospital and told me to remove a bullet from some guys gut. I did, they got rid of the bullet. The next thing I know I'm currently working for him, giving him 30% of whatever money the place makes. He shows up at my office occasionally and I give him the money and we talk about his health. What I'm trying to point out is that I'm a _criminal_ too, and I don't have anyone who would bail me out."

Charlie stared at Santana, she really hadn't asked for her entire life story, but she had wondered what her father had on her. "None of this matter, because Santana, I'm only here because you are _really _good at getting me off—"

"You can hire a _prostitute _for that," Santana pointed out. "I think you like me a bit more than you like other people."

"Of course I do, most people are _dreadful _at sex. Sam can't eat me out to save his life, it's rather disappointing," Charlie said flippantly. "Also, I'm an _upstanding_ citizen—" At this statement Santana laughs and she can't help but _scowl_ at her. "I'm going to go wait out on the curb for my bacon, and then I'm going home. I'll text you when I want to see you again."

"And I'll text you details about lunch," Santana responded.

She turned to her sharply but when Santana crosses her arms over her chest, she makes a face. "Whatever," she says shaking her head. She wasn't going to show up for whatever lunch Santana had planned. She just wanted a _sex _friend.


	13. Chapter 13

"I need a restaurant, that's sort of _fancy_ but not like black-tie. Like you know a place that someone who thinks bacon is a food group, would enjoy," Santana said looking at Tina and Dave.

"Bacon _isn't _a food group," Dave pointed out.

"I know that, you know that but I'm not a hundred percent sure _she _knows that. Like I'm not a _hundred_ percent sure if she's joking or not. But I don't think she's the type of girl who insists on fancy food," Santana mused scratching her chin. "It has to be a place where she _wants _to go." It had to be a place that intrigued Charlie enough to get her to override her objections to them getting to know each other.

"Find a fancy steak place," Dave shrugged. "That should do it."

"Or a fancy burger joint," Tina offered.

Santana made a face, "Don't you think that's a bit to basic? I thought of all those ideas but—like she has her own money, she doesn't really need me to take her to get food. I think it needs to be an _experience_. If that makes sense? Like I'm going to have to step my game up. I don't know enough about her to make a call."

"So, take her to a Michelin rated restaurant," Tina suggested.

Santana shook her head, she'd never seen Charlie in anything that wasn't torn, or covered in blood. The idea of her going to Michelin rated place seemed almost absurd to her. She was a mechanic, and that wasn't to say that Charlie wouldn't appreciate it. But it was probably something that she would actually need to broach with Charlie to get her ready for it. "I'm not sure she'd be into that."

"There's a lovely little B&B that also has a really nice restaurant attached to it. Like it's an _experience. _You stay a weekend, you have tea-time, a multi-course meal, and really amazing rooms." Both Tina and Santana turned to Dave who flushed a bit and cleared his throat, "I like _nice _things too."

Santana paused, "That actually sounds like a _good _idea, and we'd be away from all of the noise of the city, so we could actually get to know each other."

"That does sound rather _romantic_, but you're forgetting something important," Tina pointed out. When Santana gives her a quizzical look, she can't help but roll her eyes. "The _boss_. You're going to have to _ask _him for time off, and he's probably going to know _why_," Tina muttered. As far as she knew the only time that they were excused was when they were sick and it wouldn't be safe for them to work. But then again Santana had never taken any time off sure there were a few days when she was a bit late, but she worked herself to the bone for Russell. The _least _he could do was give her the day off.

Santana shrugged, "I think he _likes _me. Or at the very least is indifferent to me." That would probably change if he found out that she was doing _very _adult and dirty things to his only daughter. "What's the name of the place, and how soon I can get out there?" She'd have to rent a car, and make plans. And more importantly she'd have to convince Charlie that it would be a good idea.

"I'll send you the details later, we should _probably_ get back to work," Dave said nodding towards the patients that were waiting.

Santana flicked her eyes over the group and sighed inwardly, maybe she needed to ask Brittany for a bit of help. Though she suspected Brittany wasn't a huge fan of her coupling with the daughter of Russell Fabray, she would help her. Maybe she could go and visit Charlie's place of business. It was probably _harder _to turn her down in _person _then it was to turn her down on the phone.

**~ O ~**

It had taken a bit of bribery to find out _any_ information on Charlie. She wasn't exactly an _easy_ person to find. Charlie didn't seem to do social media, so it was exceptionally difficult to pin her down. She had no idea _how _Brittany had managed to do it, but she had gotten an address and was now standing in front of _Old School Repairs_. The garage doors are open and she spots people working on cars and a few buses, but she turns her attention to the front office and heads towards it.

The place is _surprisingly_ clean, and there even seems to be some sort of secretary of sorts who seems busy on a call. There's a coffee machine in the corner and a vending machine, and a few empty seats nearby, or well there would be if there wasn't a large blonde-haired man in what appeared to be a cheap suit reading what appeared to be a comic book.

She turns her attention to the secretary who shoots her an apologetic look and asks for a minute, and she smiles and nods. She's about to turn her attention back to the man who is currently spread out across several seats, only to find him staring at her. It's slightly unnerving to see him staring at her with a frown on his face. "Can I help you?" She asks. Maybe she had treated him at some point, and he was just trying to remember her face.

"You shouldn't be _here_."

"Excuse me?" Santana frowned suddenly feeling defensive as she studied him. His lips were way too big for his face, and he looked dumb as rocks. "I have every right to be here."

"You don't even have a car, and I'm sure as shit she didn't invite you here, she would have told me," he says his over-sized lips twisting into what she can only assume is a frown.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" It was clear that he _knew _her, and she was certain she'd remember a guy with a fish face. She doesn't back down when he stands up in a lame attempt to intimidate her, she was however intimidated by the flash of black on his hip and she realizes he's carrying. But she has no intention of letting him know that.

The man scowls, "My name is _Sam_," his voice is raised and the tone suggests that she should know who he is.

"I'm sorry, I don't know you. I think I'd remember a person who has a Trouty-mouth," Santana replies in an apologetic tone, she immediately takes a step back when Sam looks positively incensed. He manages to grab her arm and she winces at his strength.

"_Sam_, what are you doing?"

The cold indifferent tone causes everyone to turn to Charlie who is rubbing her eye from where she is standing in the door behind the secretary. Though it's almost hard to take her seriously when it was clear that she was clearly waking up from a nap.

"She's not supposed to be here—" Sam began defensively.

"Whether or not she's supposed to be here is inconsequential. I didn't think you'd act like a jealous little bitch, because I found someone who can eat me out better than you." Charlie said as she tried to pat down her hair which was a wild mess.

It takes her a moment to piece together that Charlie was talking about and she glances at Sam for a moment, Charlie had mentioned other lovers, but she hadn't imagined _someone _like him. Sure, he appeared to have a nice body for a guy, but he didn't seem like Charlie's type. Then again, she wasn't sure what Charlie's type was. It takes her an even longer moment to realize that Charlie has now turned her attention onto her and she flushes and pulls her arm away from Sam. "_Hey_."

"Why _are_ you here?"

She hesitates and looks over at Sam for a moment, he looked annoyed at being publicly castigated by Charlie, "Can we talk somewhere private?"

Charlie stared at her for a moment before nodding and motioning for Santana to come around the large desk.

"I haven't checked her for weapons—" Sam immediately protested causing Charlie to stop and to turn to him.

"Sam, make yourself _useful_ and go and get me a proper sandwich and some _decent _coffee. You know the _usual_." Charlie said dismissively before walking into her office.

Santana swallows and follows her quickly passing the secretary and entering Charlie's office. Once again, she's surprised by how clean it is, she's not sure what she had been expecting. Well other than grease stains everywhere but she's made aware that Charlie is watching her when she clears her throat. She turns around to close the door and looks at Charlie, "Hi?" She begins, suddenly feeling self-conscience.

"Santana, I'm a busy person. And I don't think I need to remind you that you agreed that we'd do this on my _terms_." Charlie said briskly. "But since you're here the question still stands _why_ are you here?"

"I'm here to collect on lunch but on my terms," Santana said standing up straight, and meeting Charlie's gaze. "Are you doing anything this weekend?"

Charlie frowned at the question, "No—"

"Great, then be prepared for the _best _date of your life."

"You're taking me to Disney world?" Charlie said flatly.

Santana blinked, before smiling Charlie was _joking_, she was getting used to her off-brand sense of humor. "No but clear your schedule. Maybe pack a bag with clothes, I'll pick you up Friday at noon." Without giving Charlie a chance to answer she quickly walks out of her office. Now the only thing she needed to do was get the time off. She _hoped _Russell would be reasonable.

**~ O ~**

Calling Russell Fabray was always nerve wracking, she'd never actually caught the man in a _bad _mood, however there was a first for everything. And she wasn't sure what this would _cost _her. She wasn't even sure Charlie would actually be available, she hadn't exactly waited till Charlie had given her an answer.

Still Charlie hadn't texted her or called her to inform her that she wouldn't be going. So, while she wasn't getting her hopes up, she was looking forward to the weekend. She'd got the best room and reserved it till Sunday morning.

She hits his name on her phone and waits for a moment, hoping that he's in a good mood and trying to figure out what to say to him.

'_Santana.'_

His gruff voice causes her to swallow, "Hello Mr. Fabray, I was hoping to discuss taking some time off this weekend, I know it's not my usual weekend off, but—I was hoping you'd make an exception. I _met _someone and it's _new_, but I really like her and I was hoping that a weekend away—" Santana trails off. She didn't know why she sounded so nervous. The worst Russell could say was no.

'_Family is important Santana.'_

"So, I can have the time off? It was a bit of a spur of the moment decision and it won't happen again—" She couldn't help but get excited.

There was a momentary silence for a moment, '_You can. However, given the nature of our business I need to make sure that she is trustworthy_.'

Santana bit her lip, it was probably best if she didn't mention that the person, she was seeing was Charlie. Charlie clearly didn't like her father in her business, and the thought of having another knife pressed against her neck didn't exactly appeal to her. "If this weekend goes well, I'll—uh—bring her round."

'_Good. If that's all Santana.'_

"It is, thank you sir," Santana said immediately hanging up, a slow grin crossing her face. It was a baby step, but she was going in the right direction. Charlie had clearly chosen her over one of her current lovers, which could only mean good things. All she had to do was make sure that this weekend went well, and Charlie fell in love with her, and she'd figure out how to tell Russell that she was in love with his daughter.


	14. Chapter 14

Charlie fiddled with her butterfly knife, flicking it open and twirling it around absentmindedly as she studied Santana carefully. The only thing that she had learned about being in a car with Santana for nearly half an hour was that Santana Lopez drove like an _old _lady. That was the third car that had passed them, and she watches as the drive flips them off. "Do you _not _drive?"

"I never really had a _need _to drive, I live within a few subway stops of my office, and I get a ride to the warehouse and back home. It's expensive but it's far cheaper than owning and maintaining a _car_." Santana frowned and looked at the knife in Charlie's hand. "I didn't bring anything with me to stitch you up if you cut yourself."

Charlie stopped fiddling with her butterfly knife and with a few quick movements of her wrist flicked it closed. "I've been doing that since I was twelve and I haven't lost any fingers yet." It helped her think sometimes, especially when she was in an unfamiliar situation. She had _no _idea why she was currently in a car with Santana that was heading further and further from civilization. She didn't _camp_. She wasn't big on nature, or anywhere that didn't have internet or a cell phone signal. Still the car ride has been awkward so far and she really doesn't quite know what to say or do. "You drive like you're seventy," Charlie finally settles on. "If you just tell me where we're going, I could get us there far quicker than you'd get us there."

"That would ruin the surprise, and I don't drive like I'm 70. I rented the car for the weekend—"

"Why? I have plenty of cars and a driver." Charlie interrupts. "Plus, I don't drive like an old lady."

"I wanted it to be a surprise and I didn't want your blow-up Ken doll staying with us all weekend."

"Blow-up Ken—oh you mean Sam." She's aware that Santana is staring at her in a thinly veiled attempt to pry into her sex life. "I have other drivers that I haven't slept with," it's perhaps the most neutral option she could give. "Are you sure you can't tell me where we're going?"

"I mean I can, but we're _almost _there." Santana responds. She takes a beat before glancing over at Charlie for a moment, "I just didn't think you were into guys like that, I mean he his lips are to big for his face Charlie. And I mean, he seems rather possessive."

"Says the person whisking me away to some secret '_romantic_' location," Charlie couldn't help but retort. "Santana, I'm here with you. Mostly because I feel if I didn't go with you, that you'd try and punish the both of us, while trying to make some silly point. And I want to have sex this weekend. Also, may I _add _that there are plenty of restaurants in the city, which you could have taken me too, and we could have easily gone back to your place to have sex?"

"Do you even go to fancy restaurants?" Santana retorts.

"Sometimes," Charlie insists.

"I'm taking you out of the city, because I really want it to be us, and I don't really want to deal with anyone else that you've _slept _with," Santana snips at her.

Charlie raises a brow, "Are you calling me a slut?" She keeps her face neutral as Santana's eyes widen and she begins to sputter. "If that's what you think of me then what am I even doing here?" Charlie asked trying to keep the amusement out of her voice.

"I'm sorry," Santana says immediately. "That's not what I meant, I just—I _want to _know more about you. I barely know anything about you now, and it's _silly_ for me to say that I like you when I don't know you. That's why I invited you on this trip. I really just want to get to know the _real_ Charlie Fabray. And I want you to get to know me."

"What's there to know Santana? I like having sex with you, you already know my favorite color is purple. I assure you that's basically all you need to know."

"I also know that you drove your brother's car into a pool and I want to figure out _how _you did that. I mean you're clearly devious and I'm interested—and I know you must like me."

"Because I broke into your house and put a knife to your neck? You're right I usually don't do that with people I sleep with," Charlie said flatly.

"Because you wouldn't be here if you weren't the _least _bit interested. You could have called or texted that you weren't interested."

"I wasn't aware that was an option," Charlie smirked, when Santana scowled at her.

"Bullshit." Santana exhaled, "But I'm also using this weekend so I can get more comfortable with you."

"You mean you've made me choke on your dick, and you're still not comfortable with me?" She can't help but smirk when Santana shoots her a look.

**~ O ~**

A bed and breakfast was not her idea of a good time. It was like a homey version of a hotel, but at least hotels had pools and proper internet. But for whatever reason Santana seemed pleased with herself and she wasn't about to burst that bubble. Though if she was being honest, the room Santana had gotten for them was rather impressive even by _hotel_ standards.

It seemed as if Santana had gone all out with the room, from the fireplace, the couch and recliner, the room even had a small kitchen in the room and more importantly it had a _hot_ tub on the balcony that overlooked nature. It was rather modern and upscale for what she had assumed would be a house in the middle of nowhere. Sure, they were still in the middle of nowhere, but she at least had internet and cell service. After she inspects the room carefully, she chucks her duffel bag onto one of the couches. "This will do." She spots a tray filled with snacks and immediately wanders over and looks at the bag of caramel corn, the crackers and the nut selection on a tray with a card and immediately pops an almond into her mouth as she reads the card.

"They even have a nearby winery that I thought we could check out, they offer rides to it. I got a list of things that we could do together. They've got a few good restaurants that are nearby as well so we can hit those up for dinner, maybe sit in for the sunset—what are you doing?"

Charlie who had already begun to work on removing her shirt turned to look at Santana. "I'm getting naked so we can have a quickie," Charlie says blinking at Santana. "I think I want to do it in the hot tub, I've never had sex in a hot tub before. If it's _fun_ then I should probably invest in getting myself a _hot _tub. I was already thinking of getting one of those sauna rooms."

Santana rolls her eyes, "Sex later Charlie, I really want to go to one of the nicer restaurants, and maybe we can get some drinks."

Charlie stared at her naked boobs, this was an odd sensation. Santana usually did _exactly_ what she wanted when she got topless. "Yes but—" She points to her tits. "_Tits_."

"They're very nice but I really would like to have dinner first, I'm not really big on the whole quickie thing."

Charlie's eye twitched. "I don't see why not, you can be a rather quick shot with a bit of effort on my part," Santana simply stares at her and she scowls and puts back on her shirt.

"You really should see someone about your sex addiction," Santana suggested, a smile darting across her face.

"Spoken like someone who doesn't want to get laid tonight," Charlie muttered darkly.

"As you said, that would _punish_ you as well and I'm pretty sure you have a dependency on sex."

She lets Santana take her by the arm and pull her towards the door even as she pouts, "You're lucky eating is also one of my favorite things to do. Also, I'm more of a _scotch _person. I couldn't tell a good wine from the cheap boxed stuff. I like the cheap boxed stuff."

"Good to know you have no taste, hopefully we'll change that by the end of tonight," Santana said pulling her along.

**~ O ~**

Charlie popped some more cornbread into her mouth, she had to admit for a restaurant that didn't have any _bacon_ anywhere on the menu, the food was relatively good. And the wine pairing was rather good as well. "This still doesn't disprove my point that bacon is a food group," she said as she glanced towards the kitchen. She'd ordered the short ribs and she was dying for them.

Santana shot her an amused look, "I thought you might be down for some southern cuisine. I mean you're going to have plenty of bacon tomorrow morning at breakfast. So, I figured we could try something—_fancy_ tonight."

She raises a brow and takes another bite of the cornbread, it was some of the best cornbread she'd ever had. "I'm not big on places like this because it's _not _how I was raised. Most days my hands are covered in grease, my clothes are generally stained with grease or other fluids. I may have the money to dine at a place like this every night but I don't like being treated like I don't belong. Also, the portions are way to tiny and I'm hungry like ten minutes later. Give me burger and fries _any _day."

"I understand that, I'm generally in scrubs. I can't remember the last time that I was in something _other _than scrubs. Sometimes I forget that I'm in them." Santana stops and glances down at herself for a moment. "I just wanted to be pampered, and if you're hungry ten minutes later we can stop by the convenience store that we past and buy a lot of junk food. Maybe pick up a bottle of wine and then we can try out the hot tub?" Santana suggested.

"And have sex—" Charlie trails off when her phone rings and she pulls it out of her pocket glancing at the screen for a moment. She holds a finger up immediately and gets up as she answers the phone, moving so she could go outside.

'_Your place is empty, where are you?'_

"I was pretty sure I gave you a key to my apartment for _emergencies_. I'm—" She flicks her eyes back to the restaurant. "Having dinner with someone."

'_You're on a date?'_

"Am I not allowed to eat with people?" She shoots back immediately. "When you have those working lunches of yours, is that a date? Should I inform Rachel you're cheating on her by having lunch with your chief of staff?"

'_You know my chief of staff is a guy, right?'_

"Are you coming out as bisexual Lucas? You know that's _my _thing, right?"

'_Look, dad wants you to find some information on someone for him—'_

"Information isn't _cheap_," Charlie interrupts. "And doesn't he have his _own _people for that?" She knew for a fact that he had a few guys on the force on his payroll. In fact, she _knew _everyone her father had on his payroll. Information was the currency that she traded in. When the Jones wanted to know which of their people was an undercover cop, she had given them the information that they had asked for.

'_He does, but no one is quite sure who the doctor is dating.'_

"The doctor?" Charlie repeats.

'_Santana Lopez, you know the one that stitched you up twice. That doctor, she apparently took some time off to meet some mystery woman. You know how squirrelly dad get_s.'

"I don't understand, it's not like Santana is doing anything _illegal_, sure the hospital is nowhere _near _up to health standards, but it's a place where poor people can see a doctor for minor things. She's not exactly a _criminal_."

'_She knows things, you know as well as I do that, she quite probably has important information in her head. He wants to know who she's dating and if that woman is a cop or something. Dad said she sounded a bit off on the phone, nervous. You know how he gets with stuff like that.'_

Charlie turned to look at the restaurant for a moment, she _really_ hated when her father got into her business. And she wasn't exactly _sure _how he would react to the information that she was sleeping with Santana. She wasn't sure if there would be any blowback on Santana. "I'll look into it Lucas."

'_How long will this take?'_

"If dad wants to get information from me, he can pick up his phone and _ask _me directly. As for who she is dating, I'm _certain _any cheap PI will be able to tell you who she's dating or with." Charlie snapped at him. She needed to buy some time and figure out what she needed to do. It wasn't as if there weren't options, but getting her mother involved in a spat with her father over business, was the nuclear option.

'_Noted, I'll let him know.'_

She hung up on him and inhaled sharply, before straightening herself out. She could figure her way out of this with a bit of effort. There was _always_ options, and she had more information in her head than she knew what to deal with. At the very least she could offer a _trade_. She takes a deep breath and heads back into the restaurant and grins when she sees the waitress carrying her food towards the table. "Sorry about that business," she said as she took a seat.

"The garage called?" Santana pressed.

Charlie flicked her eyes over Santana, she was prying again. Normally she would care, but at this moment she had bigger things to worry about. But she can see the hesitation in Santana's eyes for a moment, it takes a moment for it to click. "It was _family business_ Santana."

"_Oh_, sorry." Santana looks away immediately flushing a bit.

"Family is important, no matter how much you want to strangle them," Charlie said simply reaching for her fork and focusing on the short ribs in front of her.

"That is something I understand completely," Santana says falling into the easy conversation about complaining about one's family.


	15. Chapter 15

Santana _really_ wasn't a big fan of quickies, even if she'd never really been in a relationship like this where she could have a _quickie _with the person she _liked_. And the past few hours with Charlie had been fun, _more _than fun. Last night she'd had sex in a hot tub while they watched the sunset. She'd also taken Charlie on the ground in front of the fireplace when it had gotten cold, they'd showered together _twice_, and she'd taken Charlie a few times in the shower. Charlie had been _extremely _responsive, and the sex had been rough at times, and almost tender at others.

Still it was _breakfast _time, and she had promised Charlie as much bacon as she could eat. Something she _knew _would hit her wallet hard, but she didn't mind. Charlie was absolutely _adorable _when she was excited about something. Sure, she tried to play it cool, but she could see it on her face, and she seemed excited about the menu, and Charlie had debated over whether she had wanted pancakes or waffles for a good ten minutes before deciding on waffles.

Santana stretches and glances down at her semi-hard member and flicks her eyes towards the bathroom where Charlie was taking a shower. Charlie hadn't said that she couldn't join her, and it would _save _water—the sound of Charlie's phone buzzing on the nightstand on Charlie's side of the bed. She glances up for a moment, it had gone off several times last night, Charlie had taken a few of the calls last night out of her earshot. It was the same response each time, _business_. She knew she _really_ shouldn't pry Charlie still had _knives_ that she seemed to enjoy playing with, but she really _hoped_ that it wasn't some lover of Charlie's trying to get in touch with her.

She takes one quick look at the bathroom door for a moment which is still closed, and she can hear the shower running and shifts on the bed so she can take a look without touching Charlie's phone. The name Lucas causes her to frown for a moment, before her brain reminds her that Lucas was her brother. She relaxes, maybe it was just family business, but it was slightly sobering reminder that Charlie belonged to a _crime_ family, and was probably responsible for more than a few deaths. Though she didn't get that feeling with Charlie—well not anymore. She was surprisingly easy going, and _gentle_ and patient with her, even if she thought that bacon was a food group, and was weirdly clumsy.

The phone stops ringing and she's about to head into the bathroom to join Charlie in a shower when her phone buzzes again and she glances down.

'_What's taking you so long?'_

Santana frowns and immediately pulls away, she _didn't _want to get involved in whatever illegal things that Charlie did in her spare time. She glances down at herself for a moment before taking a breath, she was getting comfortable with Charlie, and the voices in her head were no longer a problem. As she heads to the bathroom to join Charlie in the shower, she's made aware of the fact that the shower was no longer running and the door swings open before she can try and sneak inside, and she can feel herself getting aroused. Charlie's standing there still slightly wet from the shower, completely naked with only a towel thrown over her shoulder. "_Morning_."

Charlie eyes travel downwards for a moment before looking back at Santana, "I was promised bacon, so hurry up. You might want to take a cold shower for that," she said flatly as she moved past Santana and headed to the bed to grab her phone.

Santana turns to Charlie, "I am rethinking my position on quickies—"

"If you made me _wait _last night, you can wait this morning," Charlie called over her shoulder.

She makes a face, that wasn't the response she was hoping for, but she's willing to tempt her luck and she moves closer to Charlie and reaches to run a finger down her spine, watching as Charlie shivers, and she grins moving in and wrapping her arm around Charlie's waist as she leans in to nip at Charlie's neck. "It won't take long," she promises.

Charlie leans back against her and tilts her head so she can look at her, "Is that supposed to get me wet? You telling me it won't take you that long?"

"You're already wet," Santana pointed out.

"I was just finished taking a shower."

"You know what I mean," Santana mumbled against her. "If I were to check right now—you'd be dry?" She bucks her hip gently against Charlie's hips. She _knew _that with a bit more pushing, Charlie would be on her knees and—the kiss is almost dizzying. It was something that she enjoyed nearly as much as the sex, Charlie's kisses left her _breathless_ wanting more and just as soon as it had started Charlie had nimbly managed to get out of her grasp.

"If you really want to have sex with me, then feed me _bacon_. I'm hungry, _starved_ really, and bacon is not only the best of the food groups but it is also an aphrodisiac," Charlie explains. "I'm really surprised that they don't teach you this stuff in medical school."

Santana stared at Charlie and bit her lip hard and looked at the ceiling, before exhaling. "Of course, it is," she groans and looks and points down at her hardon, "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"I hear cold showers work, the fact that they _also _don't teach this at medical school is _worrying_."

"I graduated second in my class," Santana said as she heads to take a cold shower.

"Why are you bragging about that? No one wants to hear that they're surgeon is the _second _best. _Lie_ and tell people you graduated first, no one is going to check," Charlie snipes back. "Maybe if you paid attention to the health benefits of bacon, you would have graduated first."

Santana turned to look at Charlie who had picked up her phone and was currently texting someone, _probably_ her brother. "Did you graduate top of your—_mechanic_ school?"

Charlie looked up at her. "No, I did however graduate at the top of my class as a civil engineer."

Santana stopped walking and stared at Charlie. "You're a _civil_ engineer? I thought you were a mechanic."

"I am. I also graduated from Cornell at the top of my class, I'm a licensed engineer Santana." Charlie paused for a moment and makes a face. "But if anyone asks, I dropped out in my _third_ year to go to trade school."

"You didn't drop out?"

"No," Charlie said, with a shrug. "I also didn't go to _trade _school, I took an apprenticeship," Charlie said. "I am a certified mechanic, and my parents seem to think that is my proof that I graduated from trade school. I just never bothered to correct them."

Santana blinked, it seemed to be a complicated lie. "I don't understand—"

"Before you found out did you think that I was intelligent? Like actually _book_-smart?"

She hesitated, "I mean you think bacon is an aphrodisiac, and is a food group—I mean I was just going to let you keep thinking that," Santana admitted, before pausing and studying Charlie carefully. She _hadn't_ thought Charlie was well educated, but she had _no _idea why she had made the assumption.

"Bacon _is _an aphrodisiac, and _it is a _food group," Charlie states simply.

Santana rolled her eyes, "You want people to think you're an idiot."

"I do, it's easier for me to conduct business if people aren't aware that I'm _probably_ the smartest person in the room. I'd rather people underestimate me, and quite frankly being a civil engineer does not help me with my street cred."

Santana hesitates for a moment, she wants to press and get an answer from Charlie about what exactly is it that she does for the Fabray family. She also wants to ask why Charlie was deciding to tell her this, but she wasn't going to question the fact that Charlie had chosen to open up to her. "So basically, you're a nerd," it wasn't what she wanted to say but the comical expression that crosses Charlie's face causes her to crack a smile. "Thank you for telling me about that you're a secret nerd, and I promise I won't tell anyone. My lips are sealed."

Charlie opened her mouth and then closed it before doing the only mature thing she could think of which was flipping her off.

She couldn't help but laugh as she headed to take a shower, at least she was no longer hard, but she had gotten closer to Charlie.

**~ O ~**

She's a big enough person to admit that maybe she was _wrong_ about bacon being an _aphrodisiac_, because they'd spent most of the morning after breakfast having sex. Charlie had been practically insatiable, and honestly it hadn't mattered that she had needed a bit of a breather. Charlie had crawled right up on top of her, and had wasted absolutely _no _time, in guiding her dick into her slick pussy.

She had never once _thought _that anyone would ever ride her dick like their life depended on it, but Charlie was currently doing just that, and personally she was just down for laying down and enjoying the ride, watching as Charlie's breasts bounce in her face. It's almost hypnotizing watching them bounce and she can't help herself as she reaches up and gets a handful of Charlie's breasts, squeezing them, and playing with them before deciding rather abruptly, that she needed to regain control of the situation, and she drags her hands along and pinches Charlie's nipples hard, causing Charlie to tilt her head back and _moan_ loudly.

"_Fuck!_"

A smirk crosses her face, as she feels Charlie's wall clamp down on her dick, she was so close to cumming, and she would be lying if she didn't admit that she _liked_ that Charlie responded to a bit of pain during sex. And she glances down and releases one of Charlie's nipples, so she can focus on another part of her body and pinches Charlie clit. Watching Charlie orgasm is something to behold, as her body goes rigid for a moment, before it begins to spasm and she twitches. Sometimes she squirted, but other times like now she can just feel Charlie's walls spasming.

Charlie slumps against her, and she runs a hand along her back, her breathing slightly ragged. "_Shit_, Santana, how the fuck are you still hard?"

Santana doesn't answer and instead bucks her hips up, causing Charlie to let out a small whimper in protest, "We're not done," she says kissing Charlie's cheek, before slapping Charlie's thigh firmly.

"_Santana—_" Charlie began to protest.

"You're _nowhere _near done," Santana hisses firmly into Charlie's ear, and she smirks when Charlie shivers and stops protesting and begins to thrust upward haphazardly Charlie letting out small whimpers, she was still sensitive, and she watches as Charlie grips the sheets. She licks her lips, and adjusts Charlie's body so she can watch Charlie's cunt basically swallowing up her dick, like it was _starving_, her juices smeared all over her member. "Tell me what you are," Santana says into Charlie's ear, tweaking her nipple hard when Charlie doesn't immediately respond.

Charlie shudders hard, and she looks at Santana, "A slut," she mumbles, her cheeks flushing.

Santana slaps Charlie's thigh harder this time, "I couldn't hear you," she snaps.

"A _slut, _fuck I'm a slut," Charlie groaned as she begun to move her hips.

"And what does your _cunt_ need?" Santana asked.

This time Charlie didn't need seem to hesitate, "Fuck _your _dick," Charlie grunted. "It needs _your _dick,"

Santana shivered at the words, she hadn't expected that at all. But she would be lying if she said the words didn't have an effect on her, and she pushes Charlie into a better position for her to take control, but the position is still off and she stops completely, enjoying the sound of Charlie's whine. "Hands and knees," she snaps, bringing her hand down on Charlie's thigh once more and watching as Charlie scrambles to get into the position. She doesn't hesitate to hop back up onto her onto her own knees and grabs Charlie's hip with her left hand before bringing her right hand down hard on Charlie's ass. The _crack_ causes Charlie to jump in shock and she uses that moment to slam into Charlie _hard._

"_God damnit_!"

Santana didn't say anything in response, she just needed to cum herself, and while she was down for stretching it out. She wanted to paint Charlie's body with her _cum_, marking her, even if it was just for today, she wanted to hear Charlie promise her that she'd be the _only_ one, that she'd have some exclusivity. With the speed she's going, and the fact that Charlie's walls are practically a vice grip at this moment, it doesn't take her long to get to the edge of no return, and she cums, burying herself deeply into Charlie and digging her fingers into her hips. "_Shit_," she groans. She slumps against Charlie's back hugging her tightly as Charlie's arms seem to give out from under her and they both fall onto the bed.

Nothing is said for a few moments before Charlie turns her head so she can get a better look at her. "So. Are you a believer about the healing powers of bacon?"

She snorts, and gently swats Charlie's hip. "Shut up," she mumbles as she rolls off Charlie after pulling herself out carefully. She's surprised when Charlie shifts into her, but she takes it as an invitation to cuddle and she throws her arm over Charlie's waist.

**~ O ~**

The weekend passes as a blur, she's not exactly sure _how _she convinced Charlie to visit a museum with her or take a short hike on the trail. She hadn't managed to get Charlie to visit the winery with her, but the sex more than made up for it. The drive back home had been spent with Charlie making fun of her driving, and fiddling with the radio.

"This is me," Charlie said nodding towards the building.

Santana blinks and glances at the building, "You live here?" The building looked old, even with the empty storefront. She hadn't expected Charlie to be in the heart of the city, but Charlie said she had _money_, and this place didn't look like much.

"Maybe _next _time I'll give you a tour."

Santana tore her eyes from the building for a moment, but Charlie had already hopped out of the car and was grabbing her duffel bag. "I'll call you?"

Charlie doesn't answer and instead flashes her a small smile before she closes the door and heads to what appeared to be a rundown old door.

Santana waits until Charlie enters her building before reaching for her phone so she can talk to Brittany and give her all the _details_ about her weekend. She was a _step _closer to having a girlfriend.


	16. Chapter 16

"He's still sleeping."

The voice startles her and Charlie flicks her eyes over to Rachel who is currently sitting at her dining table sipping her coffee. "Is he naked?"

Rachel's brow quirks at the question, "We didn't have sex last night so _probably_ not."

Charlie nods at this, "_Good_," she says as she makes her way towards his bedroom. The last thing she needed was an eyeful of bleach.

"You know I really think it's weird that you two have like _zero _boundaries. The key is for emergencies." Rachel points out.

"I wouldn't _be _here if it wasn't an emergency," Charlie responds as she enters Lucas's bedroom, and frowns at his taste in decor. He's currently sleeping on his stomach buried under the blankets. She moves quickly and pulls back the cover to reveal his bare back and looks at Rachel for a moment who had followed her before raising her hand and slapping his back hard. The sound echoing in the room.

"_Holy—" _Lucas jerks awake in a rush. "_Fuck!"_

Charlie glances at her handprint on his back and smirks as he glares at her angrily. "Miss me?"

"The hell is wrong with you?" Lucas bitched immediately. "Seriously what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I have an emergency," Charlie states shoving his legs to the side so she can sit down on the bed. "This is an _emergency_."

Lucas inhales sharply and rubs his eyes, as he stares at Charlie for a moment. "Business or personal?"

"_Both_." Charlie answers kicking her legs. She follows Lucas's gaze, when he turns to look at Rachel. "She can stay," Charlie said with a shrug of her shoulders. "You might have the _worst _advice and I really don't want to explain myself twice."

Lucas pinches the bridge of his nose, "What is this emergency."

"I slept with someone." Charlie said after a moment.

"Get _out_," Lucas hisses. Charlie _sleeping _with someone was nothing _new_. She slept with someone new at least every week.

"This is the _second _time I've spent the weekend with this person Lucas. I woke up this morning at three am, and I realized that this person now _knows_ where I live. Like they dropped me off at my place. They know where I work, I told them things about myself that _you _don't even know. I think I'm _sick_." Charlie continues as if Lucas hadn't said anything at all.

Rachel smiled, "You _like _someone."

Charlie sucked in air through her teeth, before making a face at Rachel. "I didn't catch _feelings _Rachel, don't insult me. Do I look anything like this asshole?" Charlie jutted her thumb towards her brother.

"I mean if I squint—" Rachel began smiling when both Fabray's looked shot her an outraged look. There it was.

"It's not as if you haven't had your favorite people to sleep with Charlie, the ones that as you said, "are savants" at getting you off. And you've been lax about your security lately, slipping past your detail. Getting stabbed by lunatics with knives," Lucas reminded her.

"I went to a museum with her," Charlie said sullenly.

Lucas blinked twice, "Did you enjoy your time with her?" Lucas presses and when Charlie looks at the ceiling, he lets out a low whistle. "You've caught feelings," the words were said more in _awe _than anything else. He could barely believe the words he was saying, and from his vantage point he can see Rachel finally bristling with excitement. He discretely shakes his head at Rachel, they needed to play this cool. "That is an emergency."

"That's why I'm here. I haven't dated anyone since _high school,_ and I only did that because that's what you were _supposed _to do. Find some idiot, pretend to like them and maybe or maybe not have sex, so you wouldn't be the only loser not having it."

Lucas exchanged another look with Rachel, "I don't even know where to begin to unpack that, so I'm just going to skip it. You _like _this woman, and that's _okay_ Charlie. You went on a date, and I assume that it was fun?"

"That's one way of putting it, we had so much sex Lucas. Like—_so much_, it was like—" She frowns she wasn't sure what the right words were.

"_Gross_," Lucas frowned. "You have feelings for her, and that's _okay_. I mean she's not a _cop, _is she?"

Charlie's eyes narrowed, "No."

"You're sure?"

"She's too smart to be a cop. Though she has this crazy theory that bacon isn't a food group, but I mean everyone has their flaws, right?"

"Bacon isn't—" Rachel began

"Right," Lucas says interrupting Rachel who rolled her eyes. "Not everyone can be _perfect_. What are you going to do about it?"

"I can't have feelings Lucas. She'll become a liability—"

This time Lucas flicked his eyes to Rachel who took her leave, "Charlie, you said it yourself you don't _actually_ want to follow in dad's footsteps. And I know you have more than enough money to go completely _legit_. Something I've been telling you to do for _years_, the longer you have a leg in both worlds the more danger you're in. You think I want to be where I am?"

"So, what I'm hearing is that you think I should get _rid _of her, so my life can go back to normal."

Lucas stared at his twin for a moment and he inhales sharply, "That is _not _what I'm saying. I'm saying you're an _adult_ and it's about time you had an adult relationship. This is still new, you might date her and realize she's not _worth it_. Or you're incompatible, or once the sex brain stops, that all you really like about her is that she can get you off. You _like _her you're not _in love _with her. You don't know her that well yet, but you like her enough that I think you should _try_."

Charlie frowned, Lucas wasn't working with all the specifics. Santana was already _in_ their world, and she doubted very much that her father was going to just let Santana do what she wanted to do. "It's more complicated than that."

"Then I need the information you're not telling me. Who is this woman, that's got you barging in at—" Lucas turned and looked over at his alarm clock. "Charlie it's half past six in the _morning_."

"I couldn't sleep."

"I _was asleep_!" Lucas inhales. "Who is she? Is she a cop?"

"No."

"Is she a part of a rival group? A cartel member?"

"No," Charlie mused.

"Then you're on your own to figure out the rest Charlie," Lucas yawns and swings his feet off the bed making sure that they thump Charlie hard. "Dad still wants information on that—" Lucas trails off and turns to his sister who is looking directly at him not saying anything. "_Oh_."

"Yeah," Charlie mutters.

It all suddenly makes sense now and he frowns. This was far above his pay grade. "What are you going to do?"

"He'll want specifics, and I can't lie to him about this. It'll just put a target on her back. So, I suppose the only thing I can do is be honest, and deal with the consequences. Or figure out _something_ to appease him." Charlie frowns, "It might not be worth it—"

"Rachel is worth it, couldn't do it without her," Lucas interrupts. "This is _new_ but you need to make a decision and stick with it. It's a gamble, and you have to ask yourself, is there a chance for this to last when the sex-brain subsides? Do you like her more than _sex?"_

Charlie hesitates for a moment and makes a face, "I shouldn't."

"Probably not, but what can you do?"

"Sleep with someone else?" Charlie suggests.

"That's not—"

"I'll figure it out, thanks Lucas," Charlie said patting him on his head, and getting up. She waves to Rachel, and pulls out her phone. She needed to find someone who was just as good as Santana was in bed. That way she would be able to figure out if her feelings for Santana went deeper than the bedroom.

**~ O ~**

Charlie made a face as she entered her apartment, tossing her keys onto her kitchen island. That had been a colossal waste of time and Lucas was an _idiot_, she didn't know why she listened to him. He had gotten lucky in finding Rachel, someone who would put up with him.

Today had been a _giant _bust, going to Lucas expecting some _useful_ wisdom had been the silliest thing she'd ever done. His advice had been _terrible_, sleeping with someone else hadn't _helped_ at all. And Harmony _knew _exactly how to get her off as well, she just couldn't stand to be around her for any long period of time, and having lunch with her had been a mistake. She had tuned Harmony out within minutes of her beginning to speak.

Which only highlighted the fact that she had _paid _attention to what Santana had said. How excited she had gotten to look at a museum about _trains_. And Santana had listened to her, when she had gone on about how her field was linked with railways. It was _weird_—the _whole _thing was _weird_, and if sleeping with someone else wasn't going to help. She was simply going to _avoid_—

"You've been avoiding me."

Charlie jumped and reached for her knife immediately as she wheeled around to see her father sitting on her couch in the dark. "The fuck? How the _hell _did you get in?"

"Your mother has your other emergency key," Russell reminded his daughter, as he reached over to turn on the lamp.

"And how long were you just sitting there in the dark like some fucking creeper?" Charlie hisses at him.

"You've been avoiding me, I came after lunch and decided to wait. Fell asleep, it's a comfortable couch," Russell admits. "Your place could use a clean."

"The whole point of me moving out was that _you_ wouldn't tell me what to do because I was living under your _roof_," Charlie reminded him, choosing to focus on something easy.

Russell flicked his eyes over to his daughter for a moment, "If I remember clearly, I kicked you out the moment you decided that dropping out was the _smart_ idea. I have no idea how you can afford such a place." Russell said looking around. "How much is rent here?"

"I pay a mortgage," Charlie said tapping her fingers on the counter, she watches as her father frowns at her. "Santana Lopez isn't dating a _cop_. I know that for a fact, and the relationship is _new_, there's a good chance it won't go anywhere. The woman in question slept with someone else today. So, you don't have anything to worry about."

"What's her name?" Russell questioned. "I'll have my people look into it."

Charlie stared at her father. She couldn't just _lie _to him, mostly because she couldn't think of a believable lie to tell him. She had thought she would have more time. "Charlotte Fabray."

Russell brow quirks at the statement, and he stares at his daughter saying nothing for the longest moment. But she doesn't blink or look away if anything she gives him her most defiant look. "That's a shame," he says finally as he gets up and picks up his jacket which had been thrown over the arm of the sectional. "She deserves better."

Charlie frowns at the statement, "What's that supposed to mean?" But her father is already on her way out and she doesn't follow him, instead looking away.


	17. Chapter 17

She _had _assumed that things would change between her and Charlie, and they _had_. It had been exactly one month since they had gone on that amazing date—at least she _thought _it had been great. It had felt like they had a _connection_, but from the fact that there had been nothing but radio silence on Charlie's end made her feel like most of it was in her head.

Now she just felt _stupid_, Charlie had told her that she didn't _do _monogamy, and was probably off with the guppy-face Sam, maybe they were laughing behind her back. It wasn't the money that _bothered_ her she had plenty of it, she had just hoped that maybe they had moved past the booty call.

"Still _nothing_?"

Santana made a face, and pulled her eyes off her phone, "I mean it's not unusual, she gets _busy_, and I did say that I'd do this on her terms. Which apparently means contacting me when _she's _in the mood—or needs stitches," she mutters the last part. She looks up at Tina, "What's going on? You said it was a slow day."

"The _boss-man _showed up," Tina whispers to her glancing around. "He asked to see you."

"Don't want to keep him waiting then." Santana got up and pushed her phone into her pocket quickly as she follows Tina, forcing a smile onto her lips when she spots Russell. "Hello Mr. Fabray, you needed to see me?" she asks watching as Tina closes the curtains.

"I've got my bi-annual test results back, and I need you to take a look at them. Make sure that my doctor isn't _incompetent_. He wants to put me on this low-sodium diet, and to start taking all these _drugs_."

Santana blinked, and looked at the documents that Russell had brought over. She would probably agree with Russell's doctors. He was a fifty-six-year-old man, who was obese with most of the weight on his abdomen. And she'd seen his daughter eat _bacon_, Charlie had probably picked it up from somewhere. "It's good to know that you're taking care of your health," Santana said after a moment as she flips through the documents. His cholesterol was freakishly high, his blood pressure was high, she had no idea how he _hadn't _had a massive cardiac event yet.

"My wife makes me, she insisted on seeing the doctor with me, jackass _scared _her. She's been talking about putting me on this _all-green _diet or something that sounds _awful_." Russell takes a deep breath. "Well? What do you think? Complete nonsense, right? I've never felt better and once you give me the all clear I'm going to need you to talk to my wife."

Santana looked up at him from the folder she was reading and stared at him, "Mr. Fabray—you have _several _risk factors for a massive cardiac event. And while I know you _trust me_ sir, I feel you should know that I'm only _a _general surgeon. I am not a _cardiac _surgeon," Santana explained. "Your doctor is right, you do need to cut down on the fatty, salty processed food. And while I'm not saying you should torture yourself by _only_ eating green things, I do think cutting back on certain things like _bacon_, is important. It is _not _actually one of the food groups."

Russell raised a brow, "I am aware that bacon isn't a food group Santana. The only people I know who think that are my _children_."

Santana cleared her throat, "Oh, I'm sorry. I've just heard it several times from—"

"My daughter," Russell clarified for her. "I'm aware of your _relationship_ with her."

Santana flinched, "I'm sorry I didn't mention it, the relationship was—_new_. It's _still_—well it's _something_. Anyway, your blood pressure is _high_, and the statins are standard treatment, and they have great efficacy—I mean they work really well for someone with your risk factors. With a bit of _diet _and exercise and taking your medication you might live a long life. But I'd check in with your primary physician more, there are side effects and we should monitor your health."

"That isn't what I wanted to hear."

"Well I'm not going to lie to you about your health sir, it's _important_. I can explain to your wife that if she wants to see lasting change in your diet and behavior then forcing you to eat leaves for the next week isn't going to _help_. There are plenty of delicious healthy options, that contain meat and with proper portion control, you'll be feeling even better." Santana said crossing her arms over her chest. Russell may know a lot about the criminal underworld, but this was _her _domain and she wasn't going to let him bully her.

"I meant about your relationship with my daughter, I was hoping you would be a calming influence in her life. She has made _many _bad decisions, and she seems to think that shocking people is the correct way to go about her life. I do have wisdom to impart on her."

Santana raised a brow, "I don't _really_ feel comfortable discussing my dating life with you Mr. Fabray, and I don't think your daughter and I are dating anymore. I thought it went well, but I was mistaken."

"I don't approve of the union, and I told her as much Santana. I may love my daughter, but you can do _far _better than her."

Santana paused, "Wait you said that you didn't approve our relationship to her?" It would explain why Charlie had gone radio silent. It hadn't been something she had done. If she could just _talk _to Charlie—then she was certain that they would be able to sort all this out. "Look, I don't know what issues you have with Charlie, but she was kind to me. She was patient too. She also never promised me anything she couldn't give."

Maybe Charlie has found someone else. But she was certain that they had made a few strides, in their relationship.

"Well, I'm glad that you're dating someone from _within_ the family. The work that we do here is _important_, and you need someone who _understands _that. I'm sure that my wife can find you someone—_appropriate_."

Santana winced, sure Charlie was rough around the edges, and there had been that unfortunate incident with a knife, but she felt safe with Charlie. Despite Charlie's thing for knives. She rubs the small scar under her chin, "Is it that you just don't want _me _dating your daughter?"

"I like you Santana, a hard worker, you're well educated, and in a few years your debt to me will be paid and you'll be able to go wherever you want. And as much as I love my daughter, she wants to be a _common _thug, which I imagine is what attracted you to her to begin with. She can be charming when she wants to be, but I have been in this business too long, and I've seen the damage being a scorned lover can do. And my daughter—well she has always had problems keeping her pants on."

"I would _never _betray you Mr. Fabray," Santana insists. "No matter what happens between me and your daughter. And I'd never betray her." She couldn't take the risk as easily as Charlie could. "As I said your daughter has never promised me _anything_."

"I see, perhaps she has matured. But if you choose to continue to _pursue _this relationship with my daughter, note that I will be paying attention to what exactly is going on between the two of you."

Santana swallowed, the unsaid threat was there. Maybe it would be smart to _drop _it, but she knew it wouldn't be easy. "Understood."

**~ O ~**

Santana studied the giant black door, she had tried the intercom a few times, but it was clear that Charlie _either _wasn't _home_ or she wasn't interested in answering her door. She feels a bit silly, just stopping by but Russell had come to her place of work and it was _only_ fair that she got to drop by unannounced.

She turns and pulls out her phone, she's about to send Charlie a text and then maybe call a Lyft to take her home when she spots a dark SUV parking in front of the curb. She hesitates for a moment as the window slowly rolls down and Charlie's leans out of the window.

"Long time no see," Charlie said simply.

The words spark an anger in her at how _blasé_ Charlie was being and she moves towards the car, ignoring the sound of the driver getting out of the car. "_Seriously_. Are you just going to _pretend_ that—you haven't been ignoring me for about a month now?"

"I've been busy Santana, I haven't been ignoring you. I've just had important things to take care of, but you're here now—"

"I don't just want to be your booty call," Santana snaps turning her head to spot Sam and scowling at him as he approached her. "I deserve _more _than that."

"You need to step back," Sam said grabbing Santana and pulling her back.

"_Sam_," Charlie barked out in a tired tone.

Sam turns to her, "She doesn't get to talk to you like that, she's got no idea—"

"_Sam_," Charlie repeats, as she opens the door and steps out, carrying out a bag from a Chinese restaurant. "Go home," Charlie said as she kicks him in the back of the knee. "I can handle this."

Sam scowled at her and hopped away letting Santana go. "I'm here for you."

"Noted, and not required." Charlie raised a brow daring him to say more. When he doesn't, she heads to the large black doors and opens it and enters the hallway, turning to look at Santana. "Coming?"

Santana shoots another look at Sam frowning before turning to follow Charlie into the apartment. She glances around, noting the exposed brick and large metal vents that were attached to the ceiling, where there was exposed wire and she looks at Charlie, who stops in front of another door and gets out another pair of keys and opens the door. She steps inside and blinks, she hadn't _expected _this. The giant open space, with a kitchen in a corner a large television that was placed against a wall. "You have a nice place," Santana said finally as Charlie tossed her bag of food onto the coffee table.

"I know," Charlie stated as she sat down. "I'm surprised you're here."

"I didn't know how to break into your apartment and sit in the dark, with a knife to surprise you," Santana shot back crossing her arms as she stood at the door.

An amused smile dances across Charlie's face, "I can teach you how to pick locks, it's not that _difficult_ and you have very delicate precise hands. You'll probably be good at it. I'll even show you where I stash my knife collection so you can pick something _extra_ sharp. I mean I suppose you could always use your scalpels. That could be interesting."

"I'm going to take a rain check on that," Santana said shaking her head. "Your father showed up today, he knew about our rel—that we met up a few times."

Charlie's smile fades and she looks at the food on the counter, "I'm surprised it took him so long to get around to it. He's known for about a month. He doesn't approve by the way. Says you can do much better than me, whatever the _fuck_ that means." The smile comes back after a moment and she crosses her legs as she opens up a box of rice and begins to use her chopsticks. "That's not why you're here is it?"

"I told you I don't want to be _just _a booty call."

"Okay." Charlie said pausing and putting her food down for a moment and heading to her fridge, she pulls out two beers and walks back to her couch and flops back down on it. "Are we still going to have sex though?"

Santana stares and looks at the beer that Charlie was currently wiggling at her, in an attempt to entice her. She was tired of not knowing exactly where she stood with Charlie, the lack of contact, and having Charlie just show up whenever she wanted. It did nothing for her anxiety, had Charlie been with the guppy-faced loser? Had she been with someone else? "I want to be _exclusive_."

Charlie stops wiggling the beer. "Define _exclusive_."

Santana exhales, "I want you to be _my _girlfriend, we go on _dates_ and we do things together. I'm the _only_ one you sleep with," she licks her lips as she stares at Charlie, she really needed to get better at reading her. "_Monogamy_."

"I can't, _not _right now Santana," Charlie says finally.

It's not the answer she had hoped for and she can feel her shoulders slump, she had no idea why she thought it would be _easy_. But this wasn't _easy_. "Then I think I need to go home." She turns around and even though she hopes that Charlie will run after her, she doesn't as she makes her way downstairs.


	18. Chapter 18

If there was one thing Charlie hated more than _anything _was when Lucas was _right_ and she was wrong. Disentangling herself from the more criminal element of her various businesses was far more troubling than she was willing to admit. She'd already been shot at _twice_, she was incredibly lucky that both people couldn't aim for _shit_.

Charlie flicked her butterfly knife open as she looked at her list of things to do, she'd been uncharacteristically aggressive the past few weeks, and she knew she was making noise, pulling back was leaving a bit of a vacuum. "I would have made a fantastic crime boss," she mutters mostly to herself, as she opened her phone and looked at her bank account. The eight-figure amount was not her total savings, she had several offshore accounts, and a couple of million in investment firms. She'd wait for a few years and sell some more of her assets and retire somewhere that didn't have _snow_. Maybe she'd try her hand at farming.

Still, it had taken nearly eight weeks to extract herself from some of more _criminally sensitive _ventures, where they would have used any means to get an edge on her. Lucas could take care of himself, and her mother was protected by her douchebag father. Saying no to Santana's request had been _difficult_, but she doubted that Santana would appreciate being kidnapped and tortured. She never should have gotten into business with the cartels, but she had needed to, to get information on their movements. She had sold one of her dispensaries to them and the paperwork had just been completed which ended her involvement. The money had been exchanged and she hadn't even needed to clean the money. The deposit had already been made.

It was one less thing to worry about, but now that she wasn't dealing with the more trigger-happy criminals, she could finally take Santana up on her offer. And it had been _eight weeks _without sex, and she was currently _dying_. The radio silence had been difficult as well, Santana had sent her messages for the first month and then _nothing_ for the second.

Still she was wearing her best non-grease stained jeans, and she was certain all her clothes were clean. She'd even put on her _good _leather jacket. And there weren't any _new _holes in her body that Santana needed to take care of. She had even reassigned Sam for the day, so Santana and Sam wouldn't bicker over how _amazing_ she was. It was all so much work.

She steps out of the car when the door is opened for her and immediately heads to the entrance of the makeshift hospital and enters it without a word and heads directly to where Tina was sitting. "I'm here to see Santana."

Tina looks up at Charlie for a moment, "You're not bleeding, horribly are you? Every time you're here you seem to have a new hole in your body."

"I knew I should have gotten my nipples pierced," Charlie said with an amused smile dancing across her lips, "That would have been some interesting new holes in my body, but still here to see Dr. Lopez. Tell her I'm bleeding horribly and could use her attention."

"But—"

Charlie turns and scans the room spotting an empty bed. "I'll be in that one."

"Again—" Tina began, before groaning when Charlie heads toward it and closes the curtain.

Charlie took a seat on the examination table, and waits for Santana tapping her hand in a quick beat on the crinkly paper. It usually doesn't take more than five minutes for Santana to see her. She could make plans with her for tonight and she could send a car to pick Santana up after work and take her back to her place so they could have sex.

She glances at her watch after a few moments and begins to flip through her apps, maybe they could do something relatively fancy tonight to celebrate her first _real _relationship.

But five minutes turns into ten and by the twenty-minute mark Charlie lays down on the examination table and closes her eyes. A short nap would be nice she'd been on the move for days.

**~ O ~**

The feeling of someone pressing their finger into her cheek is enough to cause her to open her eyes and she turns to spot Santana looking at her, an unimpressed look on her face. But she yawns and _stretches_, and flashes her a smile. "Hey." She looks around noting that it was considerably _darker _than when she had walked in. "I could have bled out by now," she points out.

"Tina would have told me if you were bleeding and if _this _was urgent, she didn't. I made a choice to keep doing my _job_. If you're that tired, you have a bed at home I assume."

"It's super comfortable, and I got new sheets. So, it's super clean too. You'll see when we get there." Charlie said reaching for Santana's hand. "We can stop for food on the way, I'm hungry again," she blinks when Santana tugs her hand away.

"I'm not a booty call Charlie," Santana informs her. "I just came here to wake you up and make sure you don't _actually_ need medical attention. Your sex addiction isn't a medical emergency."

"I think we disagree on what constitutes as a _medical _emergency then," Charlie said taking a seat back on the examination table. She tilts her head and looks at Santana, "So, like do I have to _feed _you?"

"_What_?"

"Like do we do dinner somewhere public and then we go back to my place for sex? Like I'm not sure exactly how this works. Feed and water you and then sex?"

"Are you thinking about dating?" Santana asks.

"That's why I'm here," Charlie retorted flatly. "Why do you think I'm _here_?"

"To have sex with me and not talk to me, or show up for two months?" Santana responded. "What if I said I've moved on?"

"Please, no one really _moves _on from me, I'm excellent at _sex_ Santana. Like it's my _superpower_. So, let's go already—"

"I have," Santana said bluntly flicking her eyes over Charlie for a moment. "And since this isn't _a _medical emergency, goodbye Charlie."

Charlie blinked as she watched Santana turn around and walk out, maybe she should have taken her top off. That generally seemed to work for her. She hadn't been _shot _at twice for Santana to just ignore her, she'd been _shot at_. She lets out a frustrated sigh and moves to go home _alone_. Today was supposed to be a celebration and Santana had _ruined _it.

~ O ~

"Just hold still, I'm only going to stab you a _little _bit Lucas," Charlie snapped at him, she was tempted to climb his desk but he still had all his former college football quickness. Standing in front of the only exit was the best way to catch him. "This _is _your fault."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "My fault? I didn't tell you _not to _talk to her for two months. Jesus Christ Charlie, it's not that difficult. If you want to _date _her you need to tell her things, I tell Rachel things."

"I had a perfectly _good _thing going on, but I listened to you when you said it was to dangerous for Santana, and _here _I am. I blew up my life and I don't even get good sex out of the deal. Why does anyone listen to you?"

Lucas inhaled deeply and counted to ten before speaking, "Have you actually tried to _date _Santana, instead of trying to get into her pants?"

"That's what last night was for, I was going to take her to dinner and then have sex with her, I mean that's what you're supposed to do right?"

"Charlie how do you think my relationship with Rachel works?" When his sister just gives him a blank stare he sighs. "How does mom and dad's relationship work?"

"Mom makes him food, pours him a scotch and they watch Fox News on the couch together snuggling. She feeds him, he becomes affectionate. They had sex _once_, we were born, and they never had sex again. I'm not trying to _marry_ her Lucas. I don't want that, I want to have _sex."_

Lucas opens his mouth and then closes it, and then opens it again, before pinching the bridge of his nose, and exhaling slowly. He finally makes a decision and pulls out his phone and dials the only person who could talk to his sister when she was like this. He puts the phone on speaker, and looks at his sister and smirks.

"_Don't_," Charlie hisses at him. The last thing she wanted was her mother's involvement.

'_Lucas, what's going on?'_

Lucas immediately got up when Charlie made a mad dive for the phone in his hand. "Charlie needs your help with her—_ow_. _Fuck_. Did you just stab me?"

Charlie uses the distraction to grab the phone and throw it out the office as hard as she could. "What is _wrong _with you?"

"What's wrong with you? You _stabbed me_, and you clearly like her so get her some flowers or _something_. This isn't hard Charlie. Talk to her like you would talk to a _normal person _you like. Do not try to get into her _pants_, do not tell her that you're trying to get into her pants by feeding her. For fucks sake Charlie. None of this, and I do mean _none_ of it is _hard_." Lucas said as he grabbed a tissue and pressed it against the small cut Charlie had inflicted on him.

"You're absolutely _no _help Lucas. I'll figure it out on my own," Charlie said.

"You owe me a new phone." Lucas rolls his eyes when Charlie flips him off and storms out.

**~ O ~**

She was a relatively intelligent person, she had gotten a degree in Civil Engineering from Cornell, she had graduated top of her class. She was a capable mechanic, she was an even better information broker. She was excellent at sex. In fact, she couldn't see why _anyone _would get over her. Santana had shown up at her work and demanded a date and sex, and she had given it to her. How as it fair that she couldn't do the exact same thing?

Like she was willing to do the dating thing, and she was willing to attempt to be _monogamous_. Despite her reservations, she'd even given up on being an information broker. The whole thing was infuriating to her, she was the one compromising and Santana was being impossible to deal with.

Santana was being impossible to deal with. All she wanted was some simple sex, and they could figure out the rest of the terms of their relationship. She wasn't going to give Santana flowers or anything of the sort, she had blown up her life for Santana.

Charlie frowned as she looked at her fifth shot of vodka. Screw drinking away her troubles, she was going to go bitch at Santana and then go back to her _life _as an information broker. She'd find someone else who could get her off and all would be right with the world.


	19. Chapter 19

As far as Santana Lopez was concerned, she had made the right decision. Brittany had agreed with her that she needed to find someone who _only_ wanted to be with her and didn't treat her like a sex doll. Something she was certain that Charlie Fabray wasn't capable of, and yesterday had _proved_ that. Sure, she had been somewhat excited that Charlie had stopped by, but it had been quickly made clear that _Charlie_ didn't respect her.

And if there was one thing that Charlie had done even if she hadn't meant to, was shown her that she _deserved _to be loved and treasured. Which was why she had agreed to let Brittany set her up with one of her friends. It was just a lunch date, but maybe it was the start of something new.

She yawns and glances at her alarm clock as she slides out of her bed, it was going to be another long day on top of another long week. According to Russell she only had a few more years of this, maybe by the time she was done paying back her debt she'd be ready to slow down a bit. She was ready to slow down now, and start settling down but to do that she needed to actually date someone who would love her deeply. And sure, the sex between Charlie was probably the best she was going to get in her life but she wanted more than that.

She heads down the stairs to grab a cup of coffee and passes her living room, before stopping and backtracking and staring at the lump on her couch. She rubs her eyes for a moment, but there is a soft snoring come from the lump. She takes a step forward and the smell of booze hits her causing her to crinkle her nose. The smart thing would be to call the cops, or _Russell_, to have him handle it.

Instead she turns and heads back to the kitchen, she wasn't in the mood to deal whatever this was, and she moves towards her coffee maker and pushes a button after grabbing a clean cup. She would decide what to do after she got some coffee in her. She takes a sip when her cup is ready and shivers at the taste, and slowly heads back to the drunk lump on her couch, grabbing her broom, before heading back to her living room and flipping on the lights.

A mess of familiar blonde hair causes her to pause and crinkle her nose, "_Charlie_," she hisses. It was the _only_ thing that made sense and she wasn't having it. She uses the broom to poke Charlie hard in her side causing the blonde to lazily attempt to whack the broom away. Santana rolled her eyes and brought the broom down with a bit of force on Charlie's hip causing the blonde to yelp and roll off her couch. She takes another sip of her coffee as Charlie finally sits up and has the audacity to glare at _her_. Like she was the one that had done something wrong.

"The _hell is your—_"

Santana held up her hand she wasn't going to let Charlie somehow turn this around on her. "I thought you upgraded my security. What the hell are you doing here? And how the _fuck _did you get in?"

"I broke your window."

"You broke my—" Santana exhaled slowly. It was far too early to deal with this. At least that answered one question. She'd work backwards and figure this out bit by bit before she got rid of Charlie. "Why are you here?"

"Because I'm mad at you," Charlie snapped getting to her feet.

"So, you broke into my house to—"

"Yell at you! You don't get to show up to my place of work and demand that I go on a date with you, and then when I do the same thing you get mad at me and say _no_!" Charlie said as she wobbled for a moment before deciding to simply sit down on the couch. She looked a bit green around the edges. "Such fucking _bullshit_. Do you know how stressful the last two months have been? No! Excuse me for wanting to have sex with you."

Santana pinched the bridge of her nose, "So you choose to get drunk, break into my house, and fall asleep on my couch?" Santana ticked off slowly. "You know _stalking_ is a crime, right? Like I'm sure you'll go to jail for it."

"Your face is a crime," Charlie states petulantly.

Santana stared at Charlie, "Did you literally, _just _come here to try and have sex with me, fall asleep on the couch instead because you're drunk?"

"I wanted to have dinner and then _sex_. How hard is that to understand? A date then sex I thought that was what you wanted. That's what is supposed to happen. You can't tell me that you want me to be monogamous and then not give me sex. How the _hell _is that fair? You don't even have a reason to be _mad _at me."

"You told me you didn't want to be my _girlfriend_, you didn't contact me for _two _months!"

"I said I couldn't be your girlfriend _yet_. I spent the last two months _doing _just that, making sure you could _be my_ girlfriend! And then you tell me that you're over me. I got shot at _twice_. TWICE! So yes, I wanted sex, it's like totally biological when you have your life is threatened to want to have _sex_."

"What does you getting shot at have anything to do with me?" Santana snapped growing frustrated.

"You couldn't be my girlfriend while I was still selling information. I didn't want them to kidnap you and cut off your fingers and send the pieces to me, so I would give them information for free! So, I needed time to quit my job! Do you know how difficult it is to stop doing what I do? There is no _quitting_, deals needed to be made. Businesses sold, all without letting anyone know why I was doing it. They think I'm retiring to _Fiji_. I have enough money to retire to Fiji, but I was thinking you'd enjoy seeing the Hobbit Holes in New Zealand instead. So, I was going to take you there after I bought you out from under my father."

It's a shocking revelation and for once Santana is at a loss for words, so she does the only thing she can think of which is take a seat in front of Charlie on the coffee table. "What do you mean buy me out from your dad?" It's the first thing that comes to mind.

"You owe my dad money _plus _interest, I have a lot of money, I was going to pay him off so you can do whatever you want. And we can go on _trips _together without you asking his permission. I have plenty of money, and I have a secret weapon that you don't have."

"What's that?"

"My mom," Charlie said with a shrug.

"So, you'd pay your father and then what I work for you?"

"What no. Then we can _date_ like you wanted, without my dad being involved. I don't want him to know my business. You can pay me back if you want, I don't really care. I have a _lot _of money." Charlie said with a frown.

Santana paused for a moment, "You ignored me for the past two months, why didn't you _tell _me all of this before?"

"You never asked. And I said not _yet_. I never said _never_." Charlie huffed. "I'm going to retire to _Fiji_."

"You could have responded to my texts Charlie, I sent them."

"I don't answer anyone's text Santana. I have never once answered any of your texts before, why is it a surprise now?"

"Would it have killed you to say _hi_?"

"Yes." Charlie replied petulantly, getting up so she could leave. "I'm not paying for your window. Having a window near a door is _stupid_. I did you a favor"

She didn't care about the stupid window, she had thought Charlie didn't like her the way she had liked her, but she had been mistaken. She felt relief mostly, she hadn't really wanted to try and find someone else like Charlie, even if she did think bacon was a food group. She had fun with Charlie and sure they weren't at the point where Charlie would let her into her head, but they could get there eventually. "Do you want to be in a relationship with me? Where we are monogamous?"

Charlie crossed her arms over her chest. "No."

Santana grinned, Charlie's tone had been petulant. "No? Cause I was thinking of calling in sick this morning, and going back upstairs and running a bath for you, where I would join you after a good soak, and we could have sex. I mean someone did shoot at you, and there is a biological imperative to procreate after that. But I mean, I'll only do something like that for my girlfriend you know, _pamper_ her and stuff." She could see how much Charlie wanted this, and she knew she had her.

"With a plate of bacon?"

"Two plates," Santana offered, she had time to convince Charlie that bacon wasn't a food group but for now she wanted to really just to curl up with her _girlfriend_.

"Okay, you may run me a bath and we can have sex," Charlie said simply sitting back down on the couch. "I'll even pay for your window."

"_Deal_." Santana said quickly she's about to lean in and kiss Charlie to seal it but she still looks green and pale. "I'll kiss you after you brush your teeth."

"You're a terrible girlfriend," Charlie sniffed indignantly. "This relationship isn't off to a great start. You need to listen to me more."

Santana nodded sagely, Charlie was still very much drunk and clearly drunk, and she would take anything she said with a grain of salt.

**~ O ~**

It's nearly three in the afternoon when Charlie wakes up again, groaning from what she can only imagine is a massive hangover. Santana shakes a bottle of Gatorade and offers her some painkillers. "You good?"

"I was under the impression that I was offered sex."

"I lied to get you to go to sleep. You were drunk and making _no _sense," Santana says. "You said you wanted to be my girlfriend and be in a monogamous relationship with me."

"You shouldn't start this relationship by lying to your girlfriend," Charlie pointed out rolling over away from Santana.

"So, you admit that you're my girlfriend?" Santana said with a smile.

"I was also promised two plates of bacon," Charlie said looking over at Santana, "You lied to me _twice_. We should break up."

Santana rolled her eyes, "You fell asleep, I'll make you some bacon when you feel up to it," with that said she immediately climbs into the bed with Charlie, it takes a moment but Charlie finally relaxes into her arms. "You really need to start answering your texts Charlie, at least when I text you."

"_Fine_."

Santana smiled and nuzzled the back of her neck, "And also no more breaking into my place. I'll give you a key, but you can't surprise me by sitting in the dark with a knife in your hand."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"_Charlie_—"

"_Alright _fine. You can have a key to my place, you _can _sit in the dark with a knife in your hand." Charlie rolls over and looks at Santana. "Every now again I get to be in charge in the bedroom, I let you have it because you _like it_, but I also like hearing you beg."

Santana froze for a moment, Charlie hadn't done it again. It was why she was so comfortable with Charlie _now_. "Charlie—"

"I like hearing you beg," Charlie repeated. "Santana, I think you're beautiful. I will always think that, so I won't go after the low hanging fruit anymore, but you will beg me."

Santana licks her lips, "Okay."

"See we've got this relationship thing locked down, compromise is important." Charlie said with a smile.

Santana snorted at this, "Did you mean what you said about buying my freedom from your father?"

"Yes. I don't like my father in my business, and you're now _my business_. So, he needs to go, don't worry I have my mom, and I'm her _baby_. So, he probably won't cheat me."

"Well before you go throwing money at the problem, why don't we just ask him?" Santana points out.

Charlie turns to look over at her before nodding, "Right we can just _tell him _that you quit," Charlie said holding out her hand for Santana's phone.

"That's not what—"

"Phone," Charlie says.

With a sigh she hands Charlie her phone she'd have to explain to Russell after the fact that it had been all Charlie's idea.

"Hey dad, Santana and me are _dating_, which means she no longer _works _for you. She might still be willing to work at the warehouse, but she's going to have _normal_ hours and normal vacation time, because I want to take her to New Zealand to see the hobbit holes."

Santana stares at Charlie in disbelief and immediately reaches for the phone to yank it away from Charlie, clearly this had been a terrible idea. "_Charlie_—"

Charlie ends the call after a moment and hands the phone back to Santana. "He said okay."

"What?"

"He said okay," Charlie repeats. "So now we can have sex whenever _I_ want." Charlie grins and kisses Santana. "I want it _now_."

Santana smiles, "Fine but—" Santana grins as Charlie kisses her deeply, interrupting her. So maybe she had swapped one devil for another, but at least this one had _benefits_.


End file.
